Armageddon
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Three years after defeating the Flock of Doom, the Rio Army have kept their world safe ever since. However, a event about to come could change everything about it. (Sequel to Injustice and 4th episode of the Super Rio Saga)
1. A safe world

**New story, guys! I prevent you, this one will be darker.**

A safe world

Three years have passed since the creation of the Rio Army. During those last ones, our army of heroes did nothing but protect the Amazon, Rio and everywhere on Brazil. Also, for our blue family, everything was going well.

Yet, things were about to change a lot...

* * *

The sun was slowly rising up in the sky of the Amazon to start another beautiful day.

Inside a specific hollow was sleeping a family of blue macaws that we know well.

Blu was sleeping with Jewel under his wing.

The kids were sleeping in their own corner as they were now old enough to sleep alone.

Blu slowly opened his eyes, seeing blind for a moment but better after blinking them, and saw Jewel under his wing.

He smiled as she was always beautiful not matter the time.

He kissed her on the head before slowly getting up, not wanting to wake her or the kids.

He then scratched his beak with his wing as he started to have a little beard.

Afterward, he walked at the hollow's entrance to see the morning which made him smile as he never get tired of this beautiful view.

He was about to fly off, only to get grabbed by two soft wings which he immediately recognized.

Jewel nuzzled her head against Blu's neck making him smiles. "Hello, gem of the forest." He warmly greeted her.

"Hello, hacker." She greeted him back

They kissed each other.

"Wanna go take a bath?" She seductively asked.

"I wouldn't like nothing more." Blu answered

This being said, they both flew off toward the jungle's lake.

* * *

Once they arrived, they immediately went to wash themselves into the lake.

Jewel smiled and seductively rubbed her body with water with her wing to tease Blu.

Blu saw it coming and chose to ignore her.

Jewel went closer to him. "Don't wanna look at me, Blubird?" She teasingly asked.

"It's not time, Jewel." Blu seriously said.

She smiled at him and pressed her wet body against him. "Suuuuure?"

Blu was feeling warmer, but couldn't accept it. "Darling; we've got no time for this!"

Jewel sighed, knowing that he was right, but still enjoyed teasing him.

* * *

After finishing their bath, they both flew back at their hollow with some fruits.

Once they landed inside their hollow, they saw that the kids were already awake.

Bia was reading a book that she borrowed to Linda during their last summer vacations.

Carla was listening to music on her Ipod.

Tiago was chatting with his alter-egoes.

"Kids! Breakfast time!" Blu said which made the three of them turn around and come to their parents, embracing them.

Afterward, the family happily ate their fruits, like every morning.

Once they finished eating, Tiago looked at his father. "What are we gonna do today?" He asked

Blu was about to answer, but was interrupted by the beginning of a song that he knew well. "Beautiful Creatures?" He happily asked to which his whole family smiled as well.

Then, they all flew outside to the center of the jungle as many birds did the same.

There was everybody; the Amazon habitants and the members of the Rio Army.

As the song went by, everybody danced with his-her Partner.

Blu and Jewel were together of course.

There was also Rafael and Eva.

Alex and Skyler.

Eduardo and Sienna.

Tomada and Sorrel.

Carla and Crexis.

Bia and Alondra **(They developed a Relationship)**

Nico and Mnshika **(Them too)**

And Rico and Arlene.

After the song ended, everybody cheered and had fun with their respective Partner.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from them was someone hidden into the shadows of a tree on a branch.

He or she smiled. "Benefit well of those days of fun; they will be your last ones..."

**Who was that? I guess we'll have to read the next chapter to find out...**


	2. Ritual

**2nd chapter guys.**

Ritual

It was a beautiful day in the city of Rio de Janeiro.

Every human and bird was happy, there was no problems.

Somewhere in the jungle, a young scarlet macaw was flying happily, enjoying her freedom.

She eventually landed on a tree branch and looked at the city with a smile.

She then took a deep breath of fresh air.

Suddenly, two wings grabbed her from behind and she felt something stinging her back, making her groan of pain.

She slowly lost conscious and closed her eyes.

* * *

The female scarlet macaw slowly regained conscious, feeling pain in her head.

She tried to move, but realized that her two wings were pinned by metal chains to a wall behind her.

The same was for her talon; she couldn't move at all.

She was in a kind of old building probably in the city.

"Awake already? Good." She jumped at the sudden voice as a kind of bird who was like the Blue Phoenix but purple with red eyes came out of the shadows.

He grinned at her.

"W-Who are you?" the scarlet macaw asked in fear.

He chuckled and passed his wing on her face. "You're so cute, when you're scared." He said with making appear a kind of bowl filled with purple liquid in which there was a stick.

"W-What is it?" She asked still in fear of what this crazy bird could do to her.

"Just something that will change you." He said with a chuckle as he took the covered-of-purple-liquid-stick in his wing and turned to the helpless macaw.

_"Something that will change you" _What did he mean by that?

However, she didn't had time to think as the mysterious bird started the passe the purple liquid on the side of her face, making a drawing.

"W-What are you doing?" the scarlet macaw asked in fear.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed which made the young female shut her beak in fear. She was at the edge of tears.

Once he finished drawing on her head side, he smiled and turned her head on the opposite side. There, he started to draw again with the stick.

"Please stop!" She begged the mysterious bird once more.

She shouldn't have say that as the mysterious bird punched her in the stomach with his wing, making her groan in pain. "I SAID SHUT YOUR BEAK!" He screamed in anger before turning her head and continuing drawing.

Once he was done, he went down to her chest and marked a purple circle around her heart. The poor girl could only watch in fear as the demon bird was marking her body with his purple liquid.

After putting the circle on her chest, he went lower to her belly. There, he marked one last circle around her stomach.

Once he was done, he looked at her with a smile. "Okay, I think I'm ready to start the ritual." He evilly said.

She looked at him in fear. "What? W-What ritual?" She asked in fear again.

He grinned at her. "I'm happy that you ask. You see, what I putted on you is a old ritual paint. I will now say the magic words that will destroy your soul and put a monster Inside you." He explained.

She looked at him in horror; he was going to destroy her soul.

He then started to talk into a unknown language, probably saying the cursed words he talked about.

Suddenly, the scarlet macaw started to feel some pulsations in her heart.

Her breath was getting harder as she could see her chest moving because of the pulsations.

As the mysterious bird continued to say the magic words, the scarlet macaw felt new pulsations beginning in her belly, in her stomach precisely.

She looked down to see her tummy also moving because of those new pulsations. She started to panic.

Then, the mysterious bird said the last words, sealing her soul once and for all.

She suddenly felt pain everywhere in her body and screamed in pain.

Some saliva fallen out of her beak while her voice was slowly changing to a demon like one.

Finally, she made her head fall in front of her, no reacting like she was dead.

She then lifted her head slowly to show that she now have dark eyes and she broke free from the cuffs thanks to her new force.

The mysterious bird smiled. "Hello, Scarlet..."

She looked at him with rage. "Who are you? Why did you brought me into this young girl's body?" She asked with rubbing herself with her wings.

The mysterious bird chuckled. "I'm the Purple Phoenix, a God to be precise. I brought you here because I need you for a futur battle...The battle of Armageddon!"

**Yeah! A new enemy to defeat! Also, AH CRAP! Who is this Purple Phoenix and what is this battle of Armageddon he's talking about?**


	3. Broken heart

**Ready for a new chapter, buddies?**

Broken heart

It was another beautiful day in the Amazon.

The sun was shining, the birds tweeting, etc.

However, there was another sound covering the calm; the sound of music and birds partying.

Indeed, the Amazon's birds were holding a party at the Brazilian nut groove.

Nico and Pedro along with Carla were the owner of this party.

Everybody was dancing on the dance floor or drinking coconut juice at Kenny's bar.

Blu and Jewel were justly drinking and chatting while their kids were having fun on the dance floor as they were pretty tired after dancing a lot.

"Vew! I never danced so much since... well, since carnival." Jewel said in exhaustion.

She then noticed Blu looking at the kids on the dance floor. "They're growing so fast. It seems that it was yesterday that they were getting out of their eggs." He nostalgically said.

Jewel nodded in nostalgia."You know, I could have never guessed that Bia would end up with another girl." She said, referencing to Bia dancing on the dance floor with Alondra.

Blu chuckled. "Well, she's bisexual; she can, if she wants." He happily said.

Suddenly, Blu spotted Alex arriving and walking toward the bar, ordering some apple juice.

Strangely enough, he was looking pretty sad.

"Weird. Alex doesn't look happy like he always is." Blu said.

Jewel nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should go talk to him?" She suggested.

Blu nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." He said as he walked to Alex who was drinking his apple juice with his sad face, not noticing that Blu arrived.

"Hey, Al!" He greeted him.

"Hi." He simply said in a sad tone before drinking his apple juice.

Blu looked at him in concern. "You don't seem happy. Is there a problem?" He asked him.

Alex drunk another time before looking in front of him without answering for a few seconds.

Then, he hardly got the words out of his beak. "I-I broke up with Skyler."

Blu looked at him in shock. "What?!" He was expecting Alex to repeat himself but it was too hard for him to say it again. "W-What happened ?" He then asked.

Alex sighed before looking at him. "We were talking about when the Angelus did you-know-what to me. She affirmed that I enjoyed this and that I still had special feelings and regret for her as I spared her while all you guys killed the other ones. I fought back by saying that even if it was the case, she would have been the first family I had in years." He explained

Blu looked at him in shock every time he went deeper in his story.

Alex: "She started to have tears in her eyes and told me that, indeed, what happened to my family was horrible, but asked me if I thought about her? She never saw her biological family since she was a chick. She has been searching for her sister since she was practically born and she only found her many years after beginning her searching, saying that it has been a torture for her to be alone."

Alex sighed. "So I told her that can go live with her sister and all of her owl friends, if she wants to, but to do it without me and I flew out to here." He finished.

Blu looked at him in shock.

Suddenly, Alex broke down in tears and buried his head into his wings while Blu could hear his cries.

Blu patted him on his back with his wing. "I'm so sorry, Al." However, Alex didn't listened as he was keep crying.

Jewel then arrived next to them as she saw from farther Alex crying and was concerned for him. "Alex? What's going on?"

Blu answered for him. "He broke up with Skyler."

Jewel looked in shock and putted her two wing on her beak. "What?! Why's that?"

Blu explained her everything. She was sad. "My gosh! I'm so sorry, Alex." She said with patting him on the back.

He just kept crying.

"Alex?" Someone called him from behind.

He jumped as he recognized this voice.

He lifted his head, not afraid of showing his face covered in tears, and slowly looked back.

Against all he was expecting, Skyler was standing there, looking at him with a sorry look.

"S-Skyler?" He asked with some sobs remaining in his voice.

This last one slowly walked toward him, clearly feeling guilty for what happened sooner.

Suddenly, she jumped on his chest, hugging him hard. "Alex. I'm so sorry for being mean! I shouldn't have accused you of anything!" She said with a sad voice.

Tears started to flow out of her eyes. "It's already hard to lose my family and my sister for so long! I don't want to lose the bird that I love too!" She said with crying.

Alex wrapped his wings around her and putted her head behind her as she was crying into his puffy chest. "I love you too, Sky. I will never let go of you."

They were both crying, yet happy to be together.

Blu and Jewel looked at this touching scene with smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duke was standing on top of the groove, watching all of his friends having fun.

He smiled before his smile faded away.

He looked at the horizon with a septic look. (Hard to accept time has come...) He thought to himself before opening a portal into which he jumped.

**Duke's P.O.V**

As I was flying through the portal, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the situation.

During the last days, I felt many dark souls gathering together into a hidden place far away.

Strangely enough, everyone of those souls were bound to a hold prophecy called the "Battle of Armageddon"

I can't tell you why, but I must go see this by myself.

I saw the end of the portal as I came at the end.

**That's all for this chapter, guys. I'm gonna ask it again, WHAT'S THIS BATTLE OF ARMAGEDDON THEY ALL TALK ABOUT?!**


	4. Duke Attack

**New chapter guys =)**

Duke attack

Duke exited the portal and landed on his feet before looking at his surrounding.

He was in a place where there was nothing but rock everywhere, some being giant and others being small.

The ground was dry but there was the sea beside.

In front of him was standing a huge temple of rock with a huge hole in the front that probably served as an entrance.

Duke slowly walked toward it with a emotionless look.

As he was pretty close, he noticed that two birds armed with spears wearing masks were guarding the entrance.

While he walked, Spacetime appeared next to him. _"Duke, are you sure about this?" _She asked in concern for her friend.

"I've gotta try." He simply answered without looking at her.

The two guards spotted Duke and charged at him. "Stop! You can't enter!" One of the guard said.

They charged at him with their spears.

Duke smiled and killed them offscreen.

He then entered the temple like if nothing happened.

Once Inside, the first he came across was some stairs of rock.

Instead of walking them, he simply jumped at the top of them.

Then, he lifted his head looking in front of him.

Surprisingly, there was tens of people standing in the place.

Duke could smell their dark soul.

Between all the people present, there was the Purple Phoenix sitting on a trone.

This last one chuckled at Duke. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have a guest."

Duke simply smiled. "I know you; the Purple Phoenix!"

He looked at him in surprise. "You know me?" He asked in surprise.

Duke nodded. "You're the brother of my friend; the Blue Phoenix also called Fenn. You are the evil side's leader."

Duke turned his attention to the others. "I also know each of you."

He first looked at Scarlet who was present beside the Purple Phoenix. "You are Scarlet, a old demon soul who can live only through female birds body."

He turned to see Shard standing there too. "Shard who escaped the battle without leaving traces three years ago at the Rio battle."

He then looked at a Chinese grey falcon who was wearing a red dress. "Shang Tsung, a powerful deadly sorcier who has been cursed by the gods of a curse that forces you to consume other's souls to stay alive."

He then looked at a kind of green bird with a lizard head. "Reptile, the only lizard-bird left alive with the characteristics of both."

He then looked at a bat who was wearing golden glasses with some activating gauntlets on his wings. "Darrius, a special bat who made many riots in the city of Hong Kong and have a great force and speed."

He then looked at a female blue bird who had frozen hair and some cold air flowing around her. "Frost, the bird who followed the same treatment as Frozen, but a bit harder."

He then looked at a big lammergeier red and yellow with a white belly and black chines symbols on the side of his face. "Lord Tensai, who won many tournaments of mixed martial arts in Asia."

He then looked at a robot bird white with red marks and yellow eyes. "Cyborg, a battle robot created by the European forces to fight in Radioactive zones."

He then looked at a ogre muscled with four arms and a red curtain on his hips along with a ponytail. "Goro, a ogre who has been undefeated for 500 years in his world."

He then looked at a pretty cute female blue macaw who was wearing a red headband on her head with a belt wrapped around her waist in which there was two daggers. "Kira, a pirate who made illegal weapon traffic in the Carribean."

He then looked at a grey bird who was wearing a silver wolf mask. "No Face, a bird who have the capacity of teleportation."

He then looked at a bird who had no skin, leaving his organs and muscles visible. "Meat, a creation of Shang Tsung who was supossed to be a artificial bird, but couldn't be completed. You have the capacity to copy your opponent's fighting style."

He then looked at a dark bird who had red hair and purple talons. "Shinnok, the sorcerer of the negative world who have been banned from earth by the gods."

He then looked at a crow who have a robotic eye on the left. "Kano, a mercenary who made illegal weapon traffic in USA."

He then looked at a crow whom skull was visible with a helmet on the sides of his face. "Havik, the descendant of the creator of voodoo."

He then looked at a dark bird who had white eyes. "Noob, a bird that serves as a body for two souls."

He then looked at a bird who was wearing a purple ninja suit. "Rain, a bird who learned to control the rain."

He then looked at a seagull who had a robotic red machine on his heart and a military hat on his head. "Hsu Hao, a Mongolian sergeant who had his heart destroyed in a mission to be remplaced by a machine. You have betrayed the Mongolian forces during a mission and killed many soldiers."

He then looked at a a bird covered of black curtains. "Ermac, the fusion of the most powerful telepaths in the world."

He then looked at a green dragon who was standing on his feet with yellow eyes. "Onaga, the king of dragons who rules over the dragon's island."

He then looked at a orgue who was like Goro but with a tiger skin. "Kintaro, Goro's brother and protector of the orgue's temple."

He then looked at a eagle who was wearing a full body black and golden armor with a red flag and a sword tied on his back. "Hotaru, a former Samouraï who lead many wars in China and have the power of magma."

He then looked at a brown bird. "Tremor, a bird with the power of earth."

He then looked at a red bird who had dragon wings instead of bird's. "Tanya, daughter of Onaga."

He then looked at a female bird with a yellow skin and bug eyes. "D'Vorah, a bird who can communicate with bugs and serves as a queen for them."

Finally, he looked at a blue bird who had orange hair and was pretty muscled. "And Kotal, the warlord of the hidden world."

The Purple Phoenix smiled. "You must be really courageaous to come here and fight all of us by yourself."

Duke smiled back. "Probably..."

**Wow! I knew Duke was reckless, but not to the point of fighting the force of darkness alone. Anyway, stay stunned for the next chapter =)**


	5. Duke vs Force of Darkness

**The actions begin here, guys! Also, I've read the reviews and yes, most of Duke's ennemies are from the video game Mortal Kombat, but in bird version. Let me tell you this; and? Ricardo the Black Hawk did the same thing with Rio: The Darkness, but people didn't complained about it.**

Duke vs Force of Darkness

Duke smiled in his fighting position, ready to take on the force of darkness all by himself.

The Purple Phoenix also smiled. "Alright, my dear friends...attack!"

Hsu Hao, Reptile and Kira charged at Duke.

Hsu Hao was the first to attack by trying to punch Duke, but this last one easily blocked him and smashed him hard enough to make him fly a few meters away.

Reptile tried to send a spinning kick to Duke, but he lowered his head, avoiding it, and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall on the ground.

Kira then started a close fight with Duke which this last one easily won by kicking her in the face, knocking her a few meters away.

Reptile, who took back from his shoot, spat a jet of acide to Duke which this last one dodged.

He then replied by shooting a blue energy ball to him which knocked him to the ground again.

Shard groaned in rage before using his magic powers to summon three skeletons who charged at duke.

Unfortunately for him, Duke easily destroyed the three of them with his fighting moves.

Then, Darrius and Frost also joined the battle.

Darrius charged at Duke and attacked him in close combat.

He was pretty good, forcing Duke to show his better moves in close combat against him.

Then, Frost joined too by attacking Duke by behind with two ice daggers.

Darrius also took his gauntlets to make things harder for Duke.

Seeing how things turned out, he took out his katana on which there was Japanese symbols to equalize the level.

Eventually, Duke managed to knock both Darrius and Frost away.

However, he didn't had time to celebrate as Hotaru used his magma power to shoot a jet of lava at him.

Luckily, he managed to jump in time and landed on a tall rock with enough space for a fight.

He took time to catch his breath. (This was only the beginning; I believe this will be hell of a fight!) He positively thought.

Suddenly, Noob jumped on the rock with him and putted himself into a fighting position.

Duke smiled. "Bring it on!"

He did so and attacked Duke in close combat in which he revealed himself to be pretty good, but not enough for Duke.

This last one managed to grab both of his arms, immobilizing him. "Whatcha gonna do, now?" He provocally asked.

Suddenly, a clone of Noob, but darker, jumped out of his this last one's back and kicked Duke in the face, forcing him to let go of Noob.

(I forgot; he is one body for two warriors.) He thought.

However, he quickly took back by shoot a blue energy ball that knocked Noob off the tall rock.

Ultimate then appeared next to him. _"Duke! They're too strong! You've gotta get out of here now!"_

Duke shook his head. "I can't!"

Suddenly, Hsu Hao jumped on the rock, behind Duke, and shoot a red laser with his robotic heart.

However, he managed to block it with his arm and replied by shooting him with his two darkness pistols, knocking Hsu Hao off the rock.

Then, it was Rain's turn to jump on the rock with Duke. "You're gonna pay your insolence!" He said in anger.

Duke smiled. "Make me, idiot!" He provoked him.

Rain fallen into his trap and shot a jet of water at him.

Duke dodged it easily.

Rain replied by shooting water by his back which gave him a boost to charge at Duke.

This was a error as Duke punched him hard in the face, knocking him far away from the rock.

Duke was breathing deeply. (This is so hardcore!) He happily thought.

Suddenly, he couldn't have expected the one who jumped on the rock; Lord Tensai. "Wow! This is probably gonna be harder!" Duke said impressed.

Tensai then let out a scream of rage before charging at Duke.

This last one quickly shot a energy ball at him, which exploded and made a lot of smoke.

However, it didn't had any effect on him as he jumped out of the smoke, still very angry, and punched hardly Duke in the stomach, making him spit blood.

He then used his strength to send Duke fly into the wall of the temple, where he left a crater.

He groaned in pain. (Shit! That was hard!)

Meanwhile, Cyborg took the opportunity to aim his arm at Duke and shoot some small missiles.

Luckily, Duke quickly noticed them and used his super speed to run on the wall, avoiding them.

Afterward, he landed back on the ground, panting in exhaustion.

However, his break was cut short as Goro jumped out of nowhere and tried to squash him, only for him to roll out of harm's way in time.

"I will give you a warrior's death!" He said with attacking Duke in close combat.

He preferred dodging his attacks rater then blocking them as his arms were pretty huge, but with FOUR arms, it was not easy thing.

Eventually, he managed to punch him twice in the face before kicking him hard and sending this ogre back.

He didn't had time to breath as Kintaro quickly took his brother's tag.

This time, Duke had to put both of his hands on Kintaro's torso before shooting a powerful beam to knock him out.

Suddenly, No Face teleported himself in front of him and started a close fight again.

He was pretty hard to fight as he used his teleportation technique to move around Duke to disorient him.

However, Duke still managed to defeat him and knock him away.

Suddenly, Shinnok jumped from the air and kicked Duke in the face, sending him on the floor.

Before he could get up, Shinnok used his powers to make two skeletons hands jump out of the ground and held Duke on the floor. "You're trapped!"

Duke grinned. "Not really!" He said with shooting a small beam into Shinnok's face which made flew a few meters away and the skeletons hands went back in the ground.

He then went back on his feet while panting in exhaustion.

The Purple Phoenix laughed. "Already tired, little Duckey?"

However, Duke simply chuckled, making the others look at him in confusion. "You're kidding?! I never had so much fun in my entire life!" He happily said.

Suddenly, Ultimate appeared next to him. _"Duke! Use my power! Now!"_

He smiled. "With pleasure!"

This being said, Ultimate entered Duke who started to groan in pain.

Then, Duke started transforming himself.

He was now in his human form, his clothes were black and his eyes were red.

All the others looked at him in shock.

Duke grinned at them. "I'm ready! Bring it on!"

**Wow! This was a intense fight! Now that Duke is in Ultimate mod, it will make some damage! I can't wait to see what will happen next... Oh, but I'm the one to make it *laugh***


	6. Duke's last stand

**The fight continues =)**

Duke's last stand

The party was still going on in the Amazon forest.

The Blue Phoenix, however, wasn't feeling well.

Alex walked next to him. "Is everything alright, Blue Phoenix?" He asked to the god.

He looked at him perplex. "I don't know, Alex. I feel... weird things." He explained.

Alex looked at him curiously. "What kind of things?" He then asked.

"I don't know...Some spiritual troubles. Like if something bad was happening." He said with shaking his head, trying to not pay attention about it.

* * *

Back at the rock cave, our friend, Duke was still fighting against the force of darkness.

The fight had been during since a entire hour now.

Duke was getting tired as he was standing in front of the whole force of darkness.

The Purple Phoenix groaned in anger. "Come on! Finish him!" He screamed in anger.

Reptile was the first one to try only for him to get smash away by a still-powered-Duke.

"KEEP ATTACKING!" The Purple Phoenix screamed in anger.

Meat jumped in front of Duke, ready to fight.

This last one putted himself in a fighting position which Meat imitated thanks to his copying power.

Then, they started another close combat, but the result was always the same as they used the same moves.

Eventually, Duke used a move that Meat couldn't; he got out his two darkness pistols and shot him many time, knocking him away.

However, his break was cut short as Tremor threw him many rocks with his earth power.

Luckily, Duke managed to summon his blue shield in time to block them.

Onaga was looking in rage. "I will create a new warrior to face him!" The king of dragons said in anger.

Tanya looked at him in shock. "Father! No! This will low down your life time and you risk to die before the battle of Armageddon!" She said in concern for her father.

He looked at her with a smile. "Don't worry, Tanya; I will make it." He said with focusing his forces inside of him and coughing.

Then, he opened his mouth and let out a huge egg which he putted on the floor and smiled. "I will call you Chameleon!"

Then, the egg hatched to reveal a human-like-figure whom body was transparent and his eyes were white. He was wearing a Lin Kuei suit that was strangely changing color non-stop. He had a katana on his back.

Duke looked at him in shock as he jumped in front of him, ready to fight.

Duke groaned in rage and putted himself into a fighting position, like him.

Then, the two fought in close combat with their katanas.

Something made the fight pretty hard for Duke; each time that Chameleon's suit changed color, it also changed his power:

-fire when he is red

-ice when he is blue

-acide when he is green

-smoke when he is grey

-darkness when he is black

-plasma when he is pink

-water when he is purple

Luckily, Duke managed to kick him off anyway, despite being very, very tired.

**(Armed With Dead from The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Episode 5 starts playing)**

Hsu Hao was the first one to attack Duke, but he was quickly knocked away by this last one.

**(Author's note: the passage written in italic are flashbacks)**

_Duke when he was born_

No face teleported himself behind Duke and tried to punch him, but he blocked and smashed him away.

_Duke when he received the virus K4_

Kira jumped on the fight and attacked Duke with her daggers only for Duke to block her and send her away with a spinning kick.

_Duke when he became the host of Spacetime and Ultimate_

Tremor took a rock and smashed it to send many ones to Duke who blocked them with his blue shield and replied with a blue energy ball to him.

_Duke when he defeated the USA army with his new powers_

Goro jumped on on the fighting zone and attacked Duke with his four arms. Luckily, Duke managed to dodge them and threw Goro away by the feet thanks to his force.

_Duke when he joined the Resistance_

Rain summoned a water snake and knocked Duke with it. However, he still managed to get back on his feet and shoot Rain with his darkness pistols.

_Duke when he met the Blue Phoenix and became his partner_

Cyborg punched Duke in the face, making him spit blood. Luckily, he managed to fight back with a beam that knocked the robot away.

_Duke when he saved Skyler_

Tanya flew above Duke and slashed his cheek with her claws, leaving a cut with blood flowing out.

_Duke when he accepted to protect Blu's family_

Reptile tried to attack Duke, only to get knocked away.

_Duke when he met Blu and Alex in Fight Against The Elements_

Kotal jumped in and stroked Duke many times, making him spit blood, before this last one fought back with punches and a beam.

_Duke when he saved the kids and fought the Fearus_

Noob interfered and managed to kick Duke in the face before this last kicked him stronger, knocking him away.

_Duke when he saved everybody in the elements worlds_

D'Vorah stroke Duke in the back with a scorpion's sting. Duke groaned in pain before grabbing the tail and throwing her away.

_Duke when he revealed the prophecy to his friends_

Chameleon jumped in and stabbed his katana into Duke's shoulder, making him groan in pain. However, he quickly took back and punched the reptile with a huge force, knocking him away. He then putted his hand on his bloody shoulder.

_Duke when he killed the Fearus_

Shang Tsung shoot a fireball at Duke, only for him to block it with his blue shield and replying by a blue energy ball to the sorcerer.

_Duke when he came in vacations in Rio_

He then shoot a blue beam toward Shard, but he blocked it with a wall of skulls. However, Duke pushed his power at full and destroyed the wall, knocking Shard in the process.

_Duke when he saved Blu's family again_

Duke was breathing heavily, almost out of forces. Suddenly, Ermac used his telekinesis power to lift Duke in the air. Shang Tsung and Shard then combined their power to create a orange and green fire torrent which smashed Duke hardly on the ground.

_Duke, when he looked at the sunshine with all the members of the Rio Army_

Duke weakly went on his knees.

He was at his limit; he didn't had any force left, he was hurt, bleeding and his body couldn't take it anymore.

He took many deep breaths before looking at the Force of Darkness with a desperate look.

Shang Tsung walked in front of him with a smile. "It's over, Duke. You fought well and deserve a warrior's death." He said with lifting his fist, ready to finish off Duke.

This last one smiled, clearly not scared of death.

Shang Tsung charged, ready to deliver the coup-de-grace.

However, something stopped him and knocked him away, much to everybody's surprise.

Duke simply smiled as he looked at the 8 birds before him who were taking his protection.

There was two snow owl wearing golden helmets and claws, a male and a female.

A brown peregrine falcon who had shurikens, a katana and a sniper.

A black snow owl with yellow eyes and a dark baseball bat tied on his back.

A dark raven who was wearing a grey mask on his beak (a little like Kakashi from Naruto).

A blue macaw medium builded body with a silver sword on which there was purple words on it wrapped on his back.

A female penguin pretty well-shaped with a sword on which there was a heart symbol and a red flower on the side of her head.

And a snow owl with red eyes, two vampire teeth in his beak and a dark cap on his back.

Duke smiled. "Boron, Baran, Choncho, Raven Kai, Mauna, Jameson, Grove and Oli."

Then Choncho looked at him. "Duke! You're hurt badly! We must bring you to Fenn's world for urgent medical help!" He said in concern for his friend.

Duke shook his head in disagreement. "No thank; I stay." He firmly said.

They all looked at him in surprise.

"But Duke, you can't stay here!" Mauna said in panic.

"That's suicide, buddy!" Oli added.

He simply smiled. "I know, but I have to and you know it..." Duke said courageously.

They all looked at him with sad looks. "Is this truly what you want, Duke?" The king of the Great Tree asked.

He nodded. "Yes, my king."

Boron sighed.

He then hinted to the others to follow him as they all flew out of the temple with looking back one last time at their friend.

Duke smiled and got back on his feet. (Thank you, guys.) He happily thought.

The Purple Phoenix got on his feet too. "Okay, time to finish this once and for all!" He said as he created a giant purple energy ball with his power.

"TAKE THIS!" He screamed with throwing his energy ball at Duke.

Against all odds, he stopped it with his two arms.

Duke smiled still. "If you think I will go down without fighting, you're dead wrong!" He said with all the force of desperation.

The Purple Phoenix spat in disgust. "You waste your time!" He said with making exploding his energy ball which caused a huge explosion that destroyed a great part of the rock temple.

Duke was projected far away by the explosion.

He landed in the sea and slowly went down deep into the abyss of the ocean.

He smiled, like if nothing was.

(I never though that I would end this way...)

He then thought about all that happened before this day.

(Thank you, everyone who have been there in my life...Thank you...Thank you...)

He then closed his eyes and relaxed as his body was reaching the dark part of the ocean as his life was coming to a end...

**First, welcome in the story to DarkRavenKai (the owner of Raven Kai),Jameson The Owl (owner of Jameson), Penguin 557 (owner of Choncho) and Shadowfallz (owner of Grove). Boron and Barran are from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole (the movie, not the book) and Oli and Mauna belongs to me.**

**Second, NOOOOOOO! DUKE! I can't believe you're gone! Those bastards will pay! Anyway, you had a great, heroic and badass end, my friend...**


	7. Bad news

**Before we continue, I must express disappointment about something; nobody have updated their Rio Origins stories for many weeks and that makes me sad. I feel like I'm currently the only Rio Army member to be active at the moment =(**

Bad news

The party ended in the Amazon and all the birds left the groove to head back to their home while other were staying a little more.

Blu and Jewel were still drinking Brazil nuts juice.

On his side, Tiago was flying everywhere as he had a lot of energy remaining.

Bia and Alondra were hiding on a branch and passionately kissing each other, wrapped in their wings.

Carla and Crexis were doing the same thing a little farther.

Alex was sitting on the grass with Skyler on his knees. They were looking at each other with sweet smiles as Alex was softly rubbing Skyler's tummy which she loved.

Somewhere else, Sorrel was sleeping against Tomada who was happy as she looked very cute when she was sleeping.

Flavio was meditating on top of a tree.

And Xerxes was standing close to the grove with his girlfriend, Eva, nuzzling her head against his neck, making him smile as she was very soft and warm.

Blu let out a sigh. "I'm happy to see our friends happy too." He happily said.

Jewel nodded. "Nothing of this would have been possible without you, hacker." She lovingly said to her mate.

Blu blushed and hugged his angel. "I hope things will last for long." He said with lovingly nuzzling his beak against his mate.

Meanwhile, Fenn and Rico, who was drinking a vodka bottle, were looking at this lovely scene. "Aren't they cute?" He asked with a smile.

"Yup." He said with drinking his bottle.

Suddenly, a red portal appeared in the middle of the zone which caught everybody's attention.

"What the-What is that?" Fenn asked in surprise.

"A portal, obviously." Rico sarcastically answered.

Without losing a second, every member of the Rio Army near flew close to the portal in question.

They putted themselves into fighting positions, waiting for what was about to come out.

Suddenly, 9 birds jumped out of the portal, in front of our friends.

It was the same group that tried to help Duke back at the rock temple, but with a red phoenix before them.

This red phoenix was red with black eyelashes, yellow eyes and some white facial marks on her feathers.

Strangely, Fenn looked at this particularly phoenix with a surprised look.

She then walked to Fenn with a seductive smile on her beak.

"F-Felina?" Fenn said with a surprised look.

She giggled. "Hello, Fenn." She warmly greeted him.

Jewel putted her head next to Blu. "They know each other?" She whispered to him.

Suddenly, the two phoenix took each other's wings and putted themselves into a passionate kiss.

Everybody looked at them in surprise.

"Yup, seems like it." Blu said.

Once the kiss ended, they both looked at each other with warm smiles. "When was last time we saw each other?" Fenn seductively asked.

"I would say a year or two." Felina answered.

They then nuzzled their beak affectionally.

Xerxes, Eva and Skyler were surprised to see the king and queen of Ga'Hoole there and quickly bowed respectfully to them.

"I'm honoured to see you again, King and Queen of the Great Tree." Xerxes said with respect before Baran putted her wing on his shoulder. "You can get up, Xerxes, like all of you." Barran said with a sweet smile.

The three owls obeyed at their queen.

Then, Alex came back from behind a tree as he needed to pee. "Did I missed something?" He curiously asked.

He then looked in surprise at the black owl who he thought death.

"J-Jameson?!" He said in surprise as this last one smiled at him.

"Hello, Al, it has been a while, right?" He happily asked.

Suddenly, Alex's eyes turned wide open as they met two other ones that he haven't saw for years.

Oli was looking at him with a shocked look. "O-O-Oli?!" He said with a hard voice.

"A-Alex?" Oli said with slowly walking toward his younger brother.

Blu was confused about this scene. "Do you know each other?" He asked.

Suddenly, Alex jumped to hug his brother as tears started to flow out of his eyes.

"I think it is the case." Jewel said.

Then, after a whole minute hug, the two reunited brothers looked at each other with smiles as Oli putted a wing on his brother's shoulder. "How have you been, bro?" He happily asked.

"Very good. Is mommy there too?" He asked, hoping that his mother would be there.

Oli then looked at his sibling with a sad look with shocking his head.

Alex looked sad too, understanding what he meant.

Felina then asked for their attention which worked. "Everybody, please! I'm afraid we don't bring very good news!"

They all looked at her with confused looks. "What do you mean, darling?" Fenn asked his girlfriend.

The 9 birds looked at each other with sad looks and nodded.

"What is it?" Fenn asked.

Felina hesitated. "It's...It's..." She sighed.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Duke died in a battle."

Everybody present at the scene looked at her with shocked looks.

For a good moment, there was nothing but the sound of the wind until Fenn broke it. "W-What?"

Fenn and Skyler were more shocked than the others. "But...how?" He asked, close to tears.

Felina managed to talk. "He went to face the Force of Darkness alone and chose to sacrifice himself to do some damage to them." She sadly explained.

He was shocked, not only because of Duke's fate, but also because of the name "Force of Darkness". (The Force of Darkness? The group of people who will be the evil side in the battle of Armageddon?) He thought.

Skyler was trembling. "B-But what happened? You didn't help him?" She asked as tears started to flow out of her eyes.

Felina sighed. "I wasn't there. The others managed to get to him in time, but he didn't wanted them to help him. He wanted to die as a hero." She sadly said.

This was the limit and Skyler started to cry and covered her wet eyes with her wings.

Alex took her in his wings and hugged her as she cried into his puffy chest.

Fenn also had tears flowing out of his eyes at the lost of his best friend.

Everybody around was sad.

"Duke..."

**BOUHAHAHA! Duke! Why did you sacrifice yourself? You were our friend! *cries***


	8. Farewell to a friend

**This chapter's going to be sad, guys :(**

Farewell to a friend

The sky was completely grey with a wall of clouds as a huge rain was falling on the Amazon rain forest.

Next to the river that was leading to the waterfall of the forest, thousands of creatures were gathered for Duke's funeral.

Our blue phoenix, Fenn, was standing on a tall rock next to the river in front of everybody who came to say goodbye to Duke.

"Thanks for coming so many, dear friends." He started. "We're reunited here today to say goodbye to one of our closest friends, Duke."

Everybody started to have tears in their eyes after this sentence.

"Duke was a honorable warrior who gave his life to save us all. He fought a group of evil persons called the "Force of Darkness" in which there is one of my species; the Purple Phoenix." He said which shocked everybody.

"He fought well and my girlfriend accompanied by her team managed to get to him in time for help, but he refused, wanting to die as a hero for all of us." He said with some tears in his eyes which were shared with everybody in the place, Skyler, Felina and her team in particularly.

"We're now gonna honour his memory by leaving flowers floating for him on the river." He said with making a flower made of white fire appear in his wing and putted it on the river, leaving it flowing away toward the waterfall.

Everybody made like him and took flowers which they putted into the river to flow away with their eyes filled with tears.

Jewel cried into Blu's wings with their kids crying with them.

Skyler was also crying into Alex's puffy belly with Oli patting him on the shoulder.

Felina was also crying with Fenn.

For short, everybody was crying at the lost of Duke.

After two hours, Fenn was talking with the rest of the Rio Army.

"What's this 'Battle of Armageddon' you talked about, Dad?" Skyler asked to the blue phoenix.

This last one sighed before explaining them everything. "This is a old prophecy also called 'The Final Battle' where the combined forces of light, the good people, will face off against the forces of darkness, the bad people, in a ultimate fight that will choose the fate of the universe." He explained.

"Duke and I knew about this prophecy for a long time, sorry for not telling you sooner, Skyler." He apologized. "Unfortunately, Duke wasn't a part of this prophecy unlike each and everyone of you. This is why he chose to go fight them all by himself and to die heroically instead of waiting behind while we would fight against them." They were all shocked by his explanations.

"That's not fair! Duke was a strong warrior and a good guy! Why couldn't he be in the Battle of Armageddon?!" Alex asked in rage.

"That's how things are meant to be; we can't do anything about it." Felina sadly said.

Blu had enough and interfered. "Enough! Crying for Duke won't help us! If we wanna honour him, we have to win this battle of Armageddon!" He firmly said.

Fenn smiled, seeing how Blu was getting enthusiast. "You're right; to win, we only have to train and get better and bring the last members of the Force of Light on our side." He explained.

Everybody looked at him confused. "The last members of the Force of Light?" Rico asked him.

Fenn nodded. "I will use my portal power and get some of the Rio Army members to the right places, where the last members of the Force of Light will be and let you convince them to join us while all the others will train hard to be at full strength for the Battle of Armageddon, okay?" He asked to which everybody nodded in agreement.

"Birds of a feathers..." Blu started.

"...HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!" All the Rio Army members completed with him.

Afterward, Fenn opened a portal with his wing. "Okay, Alex and Skyler, you follow me; you're gonna bring the missing members on our side." They obeyed and jumped into the portal with him as all the others left to go train for the soon-to-come-battle of Armageddon...

**To be continued...**


	9. Friends?

**New chapter, guys!**

Friends?

Alex exited Fenn's portal to land into a kind of dark cave made of rock.

"Fenn told me that I will see who I must bring into the army here, but didn't wanted to tell me who." He thought to himself as he started to walk around.

As he walked throughout the cave, he heard someone talking to him. "I knew you would come to me one day, my love..." The voice came from behind him.

Strangely, Alex could see a shining light coming from behind before turning around and looked in shock. "W-What?! H-How do you..."

Before him was standing a old enemy that he knew very well; the Angelus!

This last one smiled warmly at the snow owl "I missed you so much, Alex." She said with passing her wing on the side of his face.

However, Alex wasn't so happy as her. "What the heck are you doing here, Angelus?! We neutralized you four years ago!" He said in anger.

She chuckled. "Well, luck I guess. What about you? What are you doing here?" She asked back at him.

"Well, I came here to bring some people to my army for the Battle of Armageddon-" He was then surprised as he remembered why he came here. "Wait a second you're not alone here, right?".

She shook her head. "Nope." She said which relieved Alex. "There's three other people with me." She said with pointing behind Alex who turned around.

He jumped as he saw the three of them; the first one was a female that looked like Jewel but with a different arrangement of the feathers on the back of her head, a dark shade of blue. Her eyes were brown with a hint of black. Her beak and talons were black. She had a bag of arrows and a metal bow tied to her back.

The second one was like Blu but his hair were in the back black tips at the ends. But he was tough, strong His eyes were forest green. His beak and talons were black. He had two swords bound on his back.

The third and last one looked like Roberto, but his hair in the back were dark blue and black. He was strong like the second one. His eyes were a pale gold with a hint of black.

"Hey! I know you three!" Alex said in anger. "You are the three birds who killed Alfonso and tried to rape Skyler!" He said with pointing at them.

The third one looked at him with a confused look. "How do you know that?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'm the boyfriend of the bird you tried to rape!" He angrily answered as he putted himself into a fighting position.

Suddenly, the time stopped around him and Fenn appeared before him. "Huh, Alex, I don't want to disturb you but..." He hesitantly said.

"But what?" Alex asked.

"T-They are the ones you must bring to the Rio Army." He said which made Alex look in shock.

"WHAAAAAT?!" He screamed in surprise.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but we need them in the Force of Light for the battle, please?" He asked him.

Alex sighed and nodded before Fenn send him back in normal time.

He looked at the four birds. "Okay, I need you four to come with me back in the Amazon rainforest." He explained.

They all looked curiously at him. "Why, my cute?" The female asked.

Alex explained them everything about Duke's death and the Battle of Armageddon.

"Okay, wait. So, if I get it, the battle that will choose the fate of the universe will take place soon and you want us to join the Force of Light?" The second male asked.

"That's it." Alex answered before continuing. "Listen, I know you're used to be on the evil side, but this time, it's different; we need to unit our forces to save the world." He said like a speech.

The Angelus looked at her wingtips like fingernails. "And why should the Goddess of light should help her ennemies?" She asked.

Alex sighed. "Listen, Angelus, I know we were enemy four years ago, but this time, things aren't the same; if the Force of Light lose, we will all die, me include." He explained to the goddess.

She looked at him in surprise, knowing that he was right; she didn't wanted the bird who spared her (and whom she did naughty things to) to die. She smiled warmly at him. "Okay; I will fight at your sides for the Battle of Armageddon, Alex. I own you this for sparing my life."

The snow owl smiled before turning to the three other birds. "What about you three? Are you in?" He asked them.

They stayed in silence for a moment before answering. "I truly don't see why we should help you." The first male answered.

Alex putted a wing around his shoulder. "Listen, Buddy, I know you and Skyler had your differences in the past, but you must try and put this aside only to save the universe from the Armageddon. Beside, Skyler is the daughter of Outrage and you are the son of Outrage, right? So, technically, you are her brother."

This made him look at Alex in surprise. It was true; they have both been chosen by the Outrage. He could see Skyler as the sister he never had, but always wanted to have.

He then looked at Alex with a determined look. "Okay; you can count on us! By the way, my name is Stryker. These two are Jonas and Karai." He said, introducing himself and his two friends.

Alex smiled. "Thank you, guys." Then, a portal opened to go back to the Amazon rainforest. "Let's go; the others wait for us." He said as he walked into the portal with his new comrades...

**Great! We have new friends! I just hope we can trust them! Anyway, There's still place in the Rio Army forum for those who wanna join us! So keep coming, please =)**


	10. A little dance?

**Already ten chapters, guys! Time's going fast, isn't it?**

A little dance?

Skyler also arrived at the end of her portal with Fenn next to her as she was running. "Remember, Skyler? You must go to Arabia and bring the Sheik AÏcha to the Force of Light; he will be a great help for the battle of Armageddon." He explained to his daughter who nodded before getting out of her portal.

Once she was out, Skyler landed on some sand. She looked around to see that she was in a kind of bird city with cactuses instead of trees. In front of her, was a kind of white bird-sized palace. "He must be there." Skyler thought as she walked into the palace.

Once she was inside, she looked at the place to have an idea.

There was a throne on which was sitting a golden eagle pretty great with a shaved beard, probably the Sheik Aïcha. Beside him was two brown hawk soldiers with white curtains on their head and swords tied to their waists by belts. In front of his court there was some female birds belly dancing, probably for entertaining the Sheik.

Skyler walked to enter the zone, but was stopped by two guards who were guarding the entrance. "Stop! You can't enter, Miss!" One of the guard said. "Wait, are you one of the belly dancer who came to entertain the Sheik?" The other one asked

Skyler couldn't miss this occasion. "Huh, yes, yes! I came here to entertain the Sheik." Skyler quickly said, hoping that the guards would believe her.

"Hum, okay then, enter." The guard said as he let Skyler walk into the palace.

"What did I thought? Now, I will have to dance in front of many people!" Skyler thought to herself as she arrived in the spot where everybody could see her.

There was females around the place dancing to entertain the Sheik, let's hope Skyler could do like them.

She took a deep breath before putting a determined look on her face, ready to dance, hoping that the Sheik would like her.

A group of birds with musical instruments on a stage started playing "Whenever Wherever" by Shakira.

Skyler smiled and softly started to move her body with her two wings hiding her face in a beautiful position.

As the song started to go faster, Skyler started moving her wings around with performing awesome moves with her belly and hips.

After a few seconds, the Sheik was getting interested by Skyler's moves which were better than most of the other dancers in the palace.

Skyler was dancing with passion, moving her wings with good rhythm and shaking her belly and hips at the beat of the music.

She now had the full attention of the Sheik who was entirely interested by her.

Skyler continued dancing at the song and she took a few seconds to look at the Sheik with a charming smiles which made him almost fall off his throne.

As the song ended, Skyler closed her performance by making the last moves and putting her right wing on her belly with the other one above her head, doing a beautiful ending pose.

The Sheik Aïcha smiled and whispered something into his guard's hear before this last one nodded and flew down from the throne.

He then walked to Skyler who noticed his presence. "Hey, little one. This is your lucky day; the Sheik wants to see you in person." He said with hitting her to follow him as he flew back toward the Sheik's throne.

Skyler happily followed him to the Sheik's throne. There, she bowed respectfully to the Sheik. "It's a honor to meet you, powerful Sheik."

This last one smiled at her. "What is your name, Young girl?" He asked her.

"Skyler." She answered.

"Well, Skyler, I must said that you are a great dancer." He complimented her.

Skyler blushed. "Thanks." She thanked him.

"I would like you to come with so that I can present you a gift." He said with getting up from his throne and walking back into his room whom entrance was covered by white curtains.

Skyler followed him.

They arrived into the Sheik's room which was like a Indian king's one with a big bed and a great window that was leading to a balcony.

The Sheik went to lay on his bed with looking seductively at Skyler. "Now, if you would join me."

Skyler blushed but walked on the bed and stopped before him.

He looked curiously at her. "What? You don't want your gift?" He asked her.

Skyler scratched the back of her head before talking "In reality, powerful Sheik, I'm not a belly dancer."

The Sheik was shocked. "What?!" He surprinsingly asked.

"Yes; I'm a elf owl send by the blue phoenix to meet you." She explained.

The Sheik was surprised by what she said. "The blue phoenix? Fenn?" He asked.

Skyler looked at him in surprise. "You know him?" She asked him.

He nodded. "He is one of my oldest friends. I haven't heard of him in ages." He happily said.

Skyler was happy and started explaining him everything about the situation.

"So, if I get it, Fenn needs me for the Battle of Armageddon I heard about?" He asked.

Skyler nodded.

"Alright, I haven't been in a battle since so long!" He said with getting up and turned his body on rock form, much to Skyler's surprise.

"How have you done that?" She asked.

He smiled. "I got the power to turn my body on rock! Now, let's go to the Amazon rainforest!" He happily said.

Skyler nodded and opened her portal that was leading to the Amazon. "Let's go!" She said with jumping into the portal followed by the Sheik Aïcha.

**Another one for the Battle of Armageddon! Good job, Sky. Also, leave a review, I love that =)**


	11. Phoenix's duty

**Here we go for a new chapter, guys!**

The Phoenixs duty

Back at the Amazon rainforest, the whole Rio Army was training hard, trying to be at their best for the battle of Armageddon.

Speaking of which, Fenn and Felina gave the informations about this famous battle; it will take place in a week in the dessert of Egypt.

On the edge of a elevated cliff, the red phoenix, Felina, was watching over the forest and the Rio Army members training hard.

Suddenly, Blu arrived behind her. "Excuse-me, red phoenix." He said which made her notice his presence.

"What is it, chosen one?" She asked him without turning to look at him.

Blu walked next to her. "Huh, I wanted to ask you since when you and Fenn know each other?" He asked her.

She chuckled. "That's a long story." She said before sitting on a rock followed by Blu.

"You see, the phoenixs watch over this world since thousands of years." She started to explain. "There is 5 differents phoenix charged to watch and protect the 5 continents of this world, each with their own army. The blue one, Fenn, is charged to protect South America with your Rio Army. Me, the red one, is charged to watch over North America with my army called the "A-Birds". The green one is charged to watch over Africa with his army called the "Thunderbirds". The yellow one is in charge of Europe with his "Justice Fighters". And the Orange one is in charge of Asia with his "Pack"." She explained to Blu.

"That's impressing!" He declared.

"Yeah. Also, the other birds who were with me, when I arrived in the jungle are all part of my A-Birds army." She added.

"Cool!" Blu said.

She nodded. "Fenn and I always had a good relationship. Even if he had some difficulties doing it, one day, he admitted his feelings to me." She said with a smile, remembering the good moments.

"That's sweet." Blu said with a smile.

"Unfortunately, since we have phoenix duties, we weren't able to see each other very often. However, I'm happy to see him again today." She happily declared.

"I'm happy too."

They both turned around to see Fenn arriving with a smile. "So you listen to other folks conversations, little naughty?" Felina teasingly asked as she walked to Fenn.

"You know me very well, Felina." Fenn answered as he putted his girlfriend into a hug.

Blu watched at the scene with a smile. "That's so sweet."

Suddenly, he was caught in the back by two soft wings and a kiss on his neck.

He smiled and turned to look at his beautiful angel. "That's sweet too." He said as Jewel putted him into a kiss.

**Awwww! What a cute chapter, right, guys? I hope the next ones will be as sweet as that...**


	12. Purple Phoenix

**12th chapter, guys!**

Purple Phoenix

A portal opened in the Amazon rainforest and Skyler jumped out of it with the Sheik Aïcha.

"Wow! I didn't saw forests like this in years!" He exclaimed.

Skyler chuckled. "I'm sure about that." She added.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good old friend!" They heard a voice behind them and turned around to see Fenn coming with a smile on his beak followed by Felina and Blu.

"FENN!" Aïcha happily said as he went to hug the blue phoenix. "How you doing, my old friend?" He asked.

"Good, and you, it is going good in Arabia?" the blue phoenix asked his friend as they separated from the hug.

"Very good; your friend gave me a good time with her belly dance." He said with looking happily at Skyler who blushed.

Fenn chuckled. "She always had the thing for belly dance." He said with smiling at Skyler who blushed even more and tried to hide under her spiked hair. "Beside, she is my daughter." He added.

Aïcha looked in surprise. "Really?!" He asked to which Fenn nodded with a smile.

Felina then looked surprisingly at him. "Wait a second, if she is your daughter and I am your mate, is that mean..." She said as her attention slowly turned toward the young elf owl.

"What is it?" Skyler asked as she noticed the look on Felina's face.

Suddenly, the red phoenix grabbed Skyler in her wings and hugged her hard. "IT'S AWESOME! I HAVE A LITTLE DAUGHTER!" She happily said as she pressed the little elf owl against her chest.

Skyler was suffocating against Felina's chest. "R-Red Phoenix, I-I must breath!" She managed to say and Felina let go of her, but kept holding her in her wings.

"Sorry." She apologized before looking at Skyler. "My little girl, so cute and beautiful." She said as she used her wing to move Skyler's hair out of the way to see her eyes.

Skyler was feeling a little uncomfortable, but at the same time, was happy to have a mother. So, she smiled.

Then, another portal opened up and everybody turned their attention to it.

Then, a snow owl that they knew very well jumped out of it; it was Alex.

He then noticed everybody present at the scene and smiled. "Is there a reunion that I missed here?" He asked.

Skyler then jumped in his wings. "Alex! You're back!" She happily said.

Alex smiled too and hugged her back. "Hey, Sweetie, you brought your friend back here?" He asked her.

They broke the hug and Skyler nodded. "Yes, the Sheik Aïcha." She said with pointing to this last one who made a hello with his wing. "Did you find yours?" She then asked.

Alex looked nervous and scratched the back of his head with his wing, afraid of how his girlfriend would react. "Y-Yes...But you might be a little surprised." He said nervously.

She looked curiously at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Then, the four persons who accompanied Alex jumped out of the portal. "Wow! This portal is truly cool, Al!" Stryker happily said.

As soon as her eyes landed on the four birds who accompanied Alex, Skyler putted a shocked look on her face.

Then, Stryker, Jonas, Karai and the Angélus noticed the others. "Oh, hello there." Stryker greeted them.

After a moment of silence, Skyler finally talked. "STRYKER?! JONAS?! KARAI?! WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE MONSTERS DOING HERE?!" She screamed.

Blu looked at the Angelus in surprise too. "And what is she doing here? Wasn't she held captive in the Resistance's QG?" He asked.

"I escaped." She happily answered.

As the tension builted up, Fenn came in the middle of the group to talk. "Calm down, everybody; I asked Alex to go get the Angelus, Stryker, Jonas and Karai because they will be a part of the Force of Light during the Battle of Armageddon." He explained.

"WHAT?!" Blu and Skyler said simulteanously. "How can those monsters be on the good side of the biggest battle of the world?" Skyler angrily asked.

Jonas and Karai looked at each other with guilty looks as Stryker walked to Skyler and kneeled to her. "Listen, Skyler, I know you and I had our differences in the past, but we must forgive this. You and I are like brother and sister-" He said before being interrupted by Skyler.

"BROTHER AND SISTER?! How dare you compare me to you?! We are not the same and we will never, get it?!" She angrily said as she flew away.

"SKYLER! WAIT!" Alex screamed, but Skyler ignored him and flew away.

He was about to fly after her, but was stopped by Fenn. "Leave her some time; she needs it to accept the fact that her ennemies must become her allies." He said.

Alex simply looked Skyler flying away in sadness.

* * *

Skyler landed on the edge of a lake and softly cried to herslef. "Why? Why would my father and mate bring those monsters here?" She mumbled to herself with sobs.

She then washed her face with the lake's water with her wings and looked at her reflexion in the water.

"Feeling sad, little one?" A voice asked from behind her and made her jump.

She quickly turned around to see a figure hidden in the shadow of a tree, but couldn't distingue it. "Who are you?" She asked in a fighting position.

The figure chuckled before walking out of the shadow to reveal a purple flamming bird: the Purple Phoenix!

Skyler looked at him in shock. "A-Are you the so-called Purple Phoenix?!" She asked in fear.

He chuckled. "The daughter of my ennemi knows my name? I'm touched." He evilly said.

Skyler looked angrily at him. "Why did you came here, you jerk?" She asked.

He chuckled and walked around her like a shark ready to jump on his prey. "Good question, young girl; you see, I recently made myself new friends who told me that you were "pure" enough to be a part of their family and would accept to join me in the Battle of Armageddon in exchange of you." He explained.

Skyler was surprised at the word "pure" knowing who it could be. She spat in disgust. "Well, tell your "pure" gang that I'm not interested cause I already have a family here!" She firmly said.

The Purple Phoenix chuckled. "Too bad, I wasn't ASKING you to come; I was TELLING you to come!" He said with suddenly making purple flames appear into his wings.

Understanding that she was in danger, Skyler shot thunder to the Purple Phoenix.

However, this last one simply smiled and blocked her thunder with one wing.

"That's all you can do?" He asked her which made her mad.

"TAKE THAT!" She said with shooting plasma balls at the Purple Phoenix.

To her surprise, he easily blocked them too with one wing. "*yawn* Thanks for thw ing massage; that's nice." He teasingly said which angered Skyler even more.

"Okay, I'll show you my true force!" She said as her eyes turned red.

"Huh?" The Purple Phoenix said curiosuly as he felt Skyler's strenght greatly increasing.

Then, Skyler's energy exploded and she was now in Outrage mod. She had red energy getting out of her body, her hair and talons turned dark, she had a scythe on her back and a red circle on her tummy.

The Purple Phoenix was surprised, but soon smiled. "So this is the so-called Outrage mod I've heard about?" He said with an interested look. "You seems as strong as Duke was before I killed him!"

Skyler answered by a growl of rage at the word "Duke" and shot a plasma ball with the power of Outrage toward her opponent.

However, the Purple Phoenix smashed it with one wing, sending it to crash into a tree a little farther, making an explosion.

* * *

Farther from they were, Blu and Alex heard the explosion and looked in surprise.

"What was that?!" Alex asked in shock.

Suddenly, Blu realized that he felt Skyler's Outrage force and the Purple Phoenix's one.

"It's Skyler! She is in Outrage mod and is fighting a huge power!" He said.

"WHAT?!" Alex asked in shock.

"We've gotta go help her, NOW!" Blu said with flying off followed by Alex.

* * *

The Purple Phoenix shook his wing. "Wow! That was a powerful attack; I still feel a small pain in my wing." He said.

Skyler then threw red thunder to him which he blocked with a purple shield, but he still backed up a little because of the attack's strength.

"Wow! I understand better why they chose you for their family; you're truly powerful!" He happily said.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Skyler screamed in rage as she charged at the Purple Phoenix with her talons, ready to strike.

Once she arrived to him, she started attacking him with her talons, but he blocked or dodged each one of her attacks.

However, Skyler eventually managed to scratch the side of his face, leaving a cut there.

The Purple Phoenix pushed her back with both of his wings and looked at the blue blood flowing out of his wound. "She managed to scratch me? This is getting fun." He happily said.

Then, Skyler grabbed her scythe with her wing and putted herself in a fighting position.

The Purple Phoenix smiled again. "Hey, cool; I got a weapon too." He said with making appear in his wing a silver sword made of purple flammes.

Skyler didn't care and charged again to start a scythe against sword fight. The sound of metal striking against metal was echoing throughout the forest.

After a whole minute, Skyler and the Purple Phoenix putted their weapons against the other and putted their strengths into it.

"Not bad; I didn't fought anybody as strong as you are. Not even Duke." He said which angered Skyler and made her push her scythe stronger against the Phoenix's sword.

However, the Purple Phoenix finally managed to push Skyler back in the air.

There, she putted her scythe back on her back and shot a powerful red energy ball with her left wing to her opponent which made a huge explosion and created a lot of smoke.

Skyler was breathing in exhaustion, waiting for the smoke to fade and see the result of her attack.

"You're not bad at all..." Skyler jumped as she heard a voice coming from behind her and turned to see the Purple Phoenix standing there with a smile.

Before she could do anything, he shot a breath of purple fire out of his beak, knocking Skyler away into a tree, making her groan in pain.

Wasting no time, the Purple Phoenix immediately shot a kind of purple liquid out of his beak on Skyler's wings and talons, nailing them against the tree.

He then teleported himself in front of Skyler who was struggling to get free in vain and looked at the Purple Phoenix with an angry look.

He then turned his attention to the red mark on her abdomen with a smile. "So this is where her Outrage mod comes from?"

He then extended his right wing and little purple flammes appeared at the tip of each of his pointing feathers.

"Sorry, but I have to neutralize you for the moment." He said with a evil smile as he smashed Skyler's mark on her abdomen with his flaming pointing feathers, making her scream in pain.

After a few seconds, the Purple Phoenix removed his wing from Skyler's now-burned-abdomen to reveal to her red Outrage mark turned purple.

Then, Skyler slowly stopped screaming and she turned back into her normal form before closing her eyes and falling unconscious.

The Purple Phoenix smiled before freeing her from the tree and taking her in his wings.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind him and Shang Tsung jumped out of it. "Lord! Is everything alright?" He asked.

The Purple Phoenix turned to him with a grin. "I got what I wanted. Take her and bring her back to the pure lord." He said with handing Skyler to Shang Tsung who took her with his wings and was going to go back in the portal with the Purple Phoenix.

"HEY! STOP!" They both stopped walking and turned around to see Blu and Alex landing a little farther from them.

They were surprised to see Skyler unconscious into Shang Tsung's wings. "HEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SKYLER?!" Alex asked in rage.

The Purple Phoenix simply chuckled. "Oh, nothing but a friendly battle." He said with another chuckle.

Alex's eyes turned red. "You son of a-" Was all he could say before Blu putted a wing before him to stop him.

"Wait a second. Are the Purple Phoenix?" Blu asked.

He chuckled. "The chosen one knows my name? What an honour." He said.

"We have to be careful!" Blu said with positioning himself in a fighting position.

"I'm gonna slash his throat!" Alex said with getting out his wing-blade, ready to fight...

**Are Blu and I gonna defeat the Purple Phoenix and save Skyler? Read the next chapter to know it =)**


	13. No

**New chapter, my little Riohoolics!**

No...

Blu and Alex were looking at the Purple Phoenix, ready to fight.

"What are we waiting to attack?!" Alex impatiently asked.

"Wait, Alex; his strength is concerning me." He said as he could feel the force of the Purple Phoenix.

This last one chuckled before slowly walking toward the two birds. "You must be really courageous to come and face me only as two." He said with a chuckle.

"They aren't only two!" A voice from behind Blu and Alex said.

They both turned around to see a group made of Tomada, Rico, Garrix, Ray, Felipe, Luca, Steeler Santa, Sorrel and Arlene arriving.

"Guys! You arrive just in time!" Blu happily said.

"Don't worry; we take care of this!" Luca said.

"ATTACK!" Tomada screamed as he charged at the Purple Phoenix with his tomahawk.

He tried to smash the Phoenix with his tomahawk, but he blocked him with one wing, punched him in the face with the other one and finished by kicking him in the face with his talon, knocking him away.

Rico took his place, trying to punch the god several times in vain before this last one grabbed Rico's wing with his own and punched him hardly twice in the face, making him bleed, and threw him on the ground.

Garrix then charged with his smoke speed and tried to attack the God, but this last one dodged, despite Garrix's quickness, and kicked him in the face, making him fall on his back. He then grabbed his sword and stabbed Garrix in the chest, killing him under the shocked eyes of his friends.

"GARRIX!" Ray screamed as he ran to the Phoenix with a laser gun in his wing and tried to shoot him, but the God blocked his wing, making him shoot away. Ray immediately tried to punch him with his other wing, but the Purple Phoenix dodged and kicked him in the stomach, making him spit blood. He then grabbed his head and smashed it really hard on the ground, breaking his skull.

Felipe quickly took the rage and attacked the Purple Phoenix in close combat, but didn't last long as he punched him in the face, stunning him, and pierced his chest with one wing, making him cough a jet of blood and falling dead on the ground.

Luca quickly tried to attack too, but the Purple Phoenix quickly grabbed his two wings and slashed his throat with his talon, killing him instantly.

Steeler Santa then tried to attack with his spear, but the God blocked his attack, went behind him to kick him in the groin, making Santa fall on his knee because of the pain between his legs, and grabbed his head between his wings and twisting it, breaking his neck and killing him instantly.

Sorrel used her blue eco and charged at the God quickly, but he quickly sent a kick into her face, immediately knocking her out.

Arlene took the tag and tried to smash the Purple Phoenix in the face with her wing, but he blocked her and punched her twice in the face with his other wing, making her bleed. He then grabbed her by the throat with his wing, ready to deliver the final blow. "Ready to die, beautiful bird?" He asked evilly.

Alex quickly charged at him to help Arlene followed by Blu and they both tried to attack the Purple Phoenix, but this last one blocked them with a shield and pushed them back by a force wave.

"Nice try." The Purple Phoenix simply said as he turned his free wing on purple fire, ready to pierce Arlene with it.

"NOOO!" Rico, who suddenly got up on his feet, turned his body on fire and shot a jet of fire at the phoenix who was about to kill Arlene.

Unfortunately, the Purple Phoenix blocked it with a shield and shot a purple plasma ball out of his beak to Rico who got knocked out again.

"I'm impressed by your endurance, but that's not enough!" He said as he turned his attention back to Arlene with his burning wing, ready to finish her off.

Arlene was struggling against his grip and was holding on his wings with both of hers, but she couldn't get free no matter how hard she tried to.

"Goodbye!" The Purple Phoenix said as he pierced his flaming wing through Arlene's chest, making spit blood.

Her wings then slowly fallen off the Phoenix's wings as this last one putted his wing out of her chest, making a jet blood falling on the floor.

"ARLENE!" Rico, said, but couldn't move because of the pain.

The Purple Phoenix chuckled before letting Arlene's corpse falling on the puddle of her own blood, lifeless. "I would like to say that you were a good opponent, young girl, but you were not!" He said with another chuckle.

"ARLENE!" Blu screamed in shock and sadness at the lost of his friend.

Suddenly, Alex jumped toward the Phoenix with his wing-blade, ready to strike. "TAKE THAT, BASTARD!"

However, the Purple Phoenix simply smiled and blocked his wing-blade with one wing.

"What?!" Alex said in shock.

The Purple Phoenix chuckled. "You're very strong and have a powerful will, but you won't be able to beat me." He said as he took Alex's wing-blade between his two pointing feathers.

Suddenly, a burst of blood jumped out of Alex's abdomen as he looked in shock. (W-What?! H-How did...he did this...t-to me...H-He simply took my wing between his feathers...) He thought before falling on the ground in pain and agony.

"ALEX!" Blu screamed as Alex was laying motionless on the floor.

He then turned his attention back to the Purple Phoenix. "You're gonna pay for that, you bastard!" He said as he went back on his feet.

The Purple Phoenix smiled. "I feel that you're gonna last longer than any of them." He happily said.

Blu didn't wasted time and charged the Phoenix to engage a close combat.

Surprisingly enough, Blu managed to stand up to the Purple Phoenix and even almost hit him.

However, the Purple Phoenix quickly came back in the game and Blu had to step back to avoid getting hurt.

He took the opportunity to jump in the air and shoot a fireball which the Purple Phoenix blocked with one wing.

"Geez! He is good!" Blu said as sweat flowed from his face.

"You're gonna have to do better, if you wanna win!" The Purple Phoenix said.

Blu smiled. "As you wish!" He said as he summoned the Darkness and two snake heads jumped out of his shoulders.

The Purple Phoenix, however, did not look impressed as he smiled.

"**You won't smile for long, monster!" **Blu said with his demon voice as he grabbed his Darkness guns in his wings and shot at the Purple Phoenix.

He shot so many times that a huge smoke was hiding the result of his attack. Once he stopped shooting, he waited for the smoke to fade away and see the result.

After many seconds, the smoke finally faded, but the Purple Phoenix wasn't there.

**"What?!" **Blu said in shock.

"Not bad..." The Purple Phoenix said as he suddenly appeared behind Blu.

This last one looked in horror and, before he could do anything, the Purple Phoenix punched him hard in the back, almost breaking his spine.

Blu coughed as the punch cutter his breath and he fallen on his stomach.

He turned back into his normal form.

The Purple Phoenix chuckled. "Thank you; I didn't had this much fun in years." He said as he walked back to Shang Tsung, who was still holding Skyler, and was getting ready to leave into the portal.

Blu painfully looked at him with one eye. "H-Hey! Y-You!" He painfully said which caught the Purple Phoenix's attention.

He simply smiled at him. "I must thank you and all of your friends; I never faced anyone as strong as you since the Blue Phoenix."

Blu groaned in pain and cough some blood.

"You really thought that you could use my own weapon against me?" He asked to which Blu looked curiously at him. "Yes; I'm the one who created the Darkness, Blu!"

Blu looked at him in shock and surprise. (He-He is the one who created the Darkness?!) He thought.

"B-But why do you want Skyler?" He managed to ask.

He chuckled. "It's simple; a powerful ally wants her in exchange of help for the Battle of Armageddon."

He then walked toward the portal into which Shang Tsung entered with Skyler. "There, even thought I want to fight Fenn, I hope that I will have the chance to fight you, but stronger." He said as he walked into the portal.

Blu's vision started to get blurry as he slowly lot conscious. "Sk-Skyler..." He said before closing his eyes.

The last thing her heard before falling unconscious was the scream of the voice he knew very well; Jewel...

**Darn it! Things aren't going well! The Purple Phoenix captured Skyler, killed Garrix, Ray, Felipe, Luca, Steeler Santa and even Arlene! He even knocked out Tomada, Sorrel, Rico, Myself and Blu! What are we gonna do?!**


	14. Purity

**I hope things will get better in this chapter.**

Purity

Blu was slowly regaining consciousness and groaned as he felt a pain on his back.

"Ow! My back!" Once his eyes were open, he saw that he was laying on a soft nest with leaves bandages around his waist and that he was in Mimi's infirmary.

"Blu!" He was suddenly caught by a hug from his mate, Jewel. "Thank God, you're okay!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy!" Bia, Carla and Tiago said as they joined in the hug too.

Blu smiled and hugged his family back, feeling the warm love to forget the pain on his back.

Suddenly, everything came back to his mind: the Purple Phoenix, his friends getting killed my him, Alex getting deeply injured, himself being knocked out and Skyler getting captured.

"That's cute, but Blu should stay on the nest." Mimi said as she arrived.

Jewel immediately obeyed and let go of Blu to let him lay on the nest.

"How your back's doing, sweetheart?" Mimi then asked to Blu.

"Good, good." He answered.

He then started looking around to see Alex, with leaves bandages around where the Purple Phoenix injured him, laying unconscious in a nest too.

After a good look around, there was also Rico, Tomada and Sorrel.

Mimi noticed that he was looking at them. "Don't worry; they are out of danger." She reassured him.

"W-What about the others? Garrix, Ray, Felipe, Steeler Santa, Luca and Arlene?" He asked in concern for the others.

Suddenly, everybody looked sadly. "They are all dead..." Jewel answered which made Blu look in shock.

Mimi nodded. "We have buried their bodies. However, the red tribe is making a special burial for Felipe, their leader, and for Arlene too."

She stopped to sob a little. "A-And for Garrix, my nephew, Eduardo and Sienna made a special burial for him too." She said with tears in her eyes just like Jewel.

Blu was feeling bad; he couldn't imagine how hard it could be to said goodbye to a son, a nephew, a brother, a uncle, a friend...

But the hardest was to accept that all of his friends have been killed and he couldn't do anything about it...

Suddenly, another idea came into his mind. "Hey! Where is Skyler? Did they saved her?" He asked, hoping that someone could have saved the young Elf Owl.

"No, unfortunately..." Everybody turned around to see Fenn coming in the infirmary.

"Fenn?" Blu said, clearly surprised.

"My old nemesis, Polo, alias the Purple Phoenix, captured her and brought her to a old place called Saint-Aegie." He explained.

Blu was a little surprised, but then looked with determination. "What are we waiting for? We must go there!" He said.

Normally, Fenn would have told him to be patient, but this time, he already lost his closest friend, Duke, and he couldn't accept to lose his daughter with that. "Yeah, I know; we'll wait 'till you and Alex are ready, and then, we'll go search for her!"

(If she's okay...) He thought.

* * *

Skyler moaned as she slowly regained consciousness.

"W-Where am I?" She asked as she blinked her eyes a few time.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. "You're safe, sweetheart..."

Strangely enough, this voice was familiar to her.

She blinked her eyes a few more time to see correctly who was standing above her.

It was moon-shaped white face with a red mark in the middle and two piercing yellow eyes.

She gasped as she recognized this owl; Nyra!

"Nyra?!" Skyler said in shock.

This last one smiled. "Happy to know that you remember me." She said with a chuckle.

Skyler putted an angry look on her face and tried to charge at the evil queen, but find herself unable to as something restrained her.

She took a look a her body to see that her wings and talons were nailed to the ground by metal cuffs with some soft moss where she was laying, making it comfortable for her.

"Don't waste your time struggling against these holds; they are made to resist stronger owls than you." A voice said coming from the shadows.

Skyler looked where the voice came from and saw a bird walking out of the shadows.

She was shocked as she easily recognized this dark owl with a metal helmet; Metal Beak!

This last one walked next to his beautiful mate and looked at Skyler with a smile.

"Feeling comfortable there, young girl?" He asked her.

Skyler simply looked in rage. "You jerk!"

Metal Beak kept smirking. "Calm down, don't get angry, my daughter."

Skyler looked at him in confusion at how he called her. "Daughter?"

"Of course. Why do you think I asked the Purple Phoenix to bring you to me?" He asked.

"You are beautiful on the outside and full of darkness in the inside, just like me." Nyra explained.

"This is why you are worth of becoming our adoptive daughter and kept the league of the pure ones." Metal Beak added.

Nyra smirked. "We just have to put the purity inside you." She said as walked next to Skyler with a ring of silver with a red emerald in her wing.

"W-What's this?" Skyler asked nervously as she was pretty afraid of what those two crazy birds planned to do to her.

Nyra chuckled and patted her head. "Don't be afraid; this is only the ring of purity." She said.

"The ring of what?" Skyler curiously asked.

"The ring of purity." Metal Beak said. "Nyra will put it into your navel, it will spread it's power everywhere in your body and remove any thoughts of your former friends and family. For short, you will understand that we, the pure ones, are your true family." He evilly said.

Skyler looked in horror. "No! Let me go!" She said as she started shaking her body, trying to get free in vain.

Nyra putted a wing on Skyler's belly to make her stop moving. "Don't worry; it will feel very good." She said with a smirk.

She took the ring with her pointing feathers and slowly putted it closer to sky's navel.

She closed her eyes, knowing that she could only accept her fate.

Finally, Nyra putted the ring into Skyler's bellybutton and placed it well to be sure that it won't fall out of her navel before letting go of it.

Suddenly, after a few seconds, the ring started to shine a red light, meaning that the pure power was starting to get into Skyler.

Skyler screamed as she felt a huge pain going through her body.

Metal Beak and Nyra stood there, looking at Skyler getting the power of purity.

As she started to lose consciousness, Skyler started crying. (This is it...Farewell Daddy...Duke...and Alex...) She thought before falling unconscious.

After a few seconds, the ring stopped to shine and Skyler was still unconscious.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes to reveal that her iris were now red.

This made the king and queen smile.

"Do you feel more pure, now?" Nyra asked her.

"Y-Yes, Mother..." She answered in a kind of hypnotic tone.

Metal Beak smiled. "Perfect, we can start adding some modifications to your appearance and powers so that you can be called a true pure one." He evilly said.

"Yes...Father..."

**Okay, THINGS REALLY DIDN'T WENT BETTER IN THIS CHAPTER! Now, Skyler is with the pure ones! How things could get any worst?**


	15. Mission St-Aegie

**Before we start this chapter, I would like to highlight you about Stryker, Jonas and Karai:**

**They are three assassins who previously worked for a bad boss.**

**Karai is a black macaw with red marks around her eyes and wingtips. She is pretty sexy and have poison power. She uses poison and explosives arrows for weapons.**

**Jonas looks like Blu but is black and red. He have telekinesis powers like Bia, but WAY more stronger. His ****weapons are two swords.**

**Stryker looks like Roberto but in black and red. He doesn't have weapons, but his power is that he can torture someone with their nightmares or make them happy with their dreams.**

**That's all =)**

Mission St-Aegie

Fenn was standing on a huge rock, ready to open a portal to go to Saint-Aegie. "Ready, everyone?" He asked with turning around.

Behind him were Blu, Alex, Felina, Choncho, Raven Kai, Mauna, Jameson, Grove, Oli, Stryker, Jonas, Karai, the Sheik Aïcha and the Angelus..

All of them were going with Fenn to Saint-Aegie to bring back Skyler.

"YES!" They said at unison, making Fenn smile.

"Wait!" They heard someone call and turned around to see Jewel and the kids coming to Blu.

"Promise me to come back, okay?" Jewel asked while holding both of Blu's wings with her owns.

Blu knew that she already lost her brother and didn't wanted to lose her mate. "I will come back." He said with a smile.

Then, Tiago, Bia and Carla hugged his soft tummy. "Please, come back, Dad!" Bia said, clearly worried for him.

Blu smiled and patted his kid's hair. "Don't be afraid; your father's gonna come back before you can say "oh"." He reassuringly said.

Fenn then opened a portal and turned to his comrades. "Let's go! Time is against us!"

Indeed; the battle of Armageddon was going to take place in two days; not enough time for them to breath.

Determined to take Skyler back from the pure ones, Alex jumped first into the portal.

He was followed by his brother, Oli, his old friend, Jameson, the penguin, Mauna, Choncho, Raven Kai, Felina, Aïcha, Grove, Stryker, Jonas, Karai and the Angelus.

Fenns topped before the portal and turned to Blu. "You come, Blu?" He asked before jumping into the portal.

Blu walked to the portal and took one last look at his family, hoping it won't be the last, and jumped into the portal which closed itself immediately.

Jewel putted her wings on her three chicks. "We'll be waiting for you, Blu..."

* * *

After a good moment, our friend arrived at the end of the portal.

They all exited it to land on a rocky ground.

"Yeah! That portal thing is too cool!" Stryker happily said.

The masked raven chuckled. "I was like that, when I took my first portal too." He said with another chuckle.

Then, Mauna came between the two. "Excuse-me, boys, but we're on a mission right now." the female penguin reminded them.

Fenn looked at silent lifeless horizons of the rock country. "I don't keep good memories about this place."

Felina then putted wing on his shoulder to get him back to reality. "Don't worry, blue bird; everything will go alright." She said with a smile.

Fenn blushed. "Thanks, Darling, but please, don't call me blue bird in front of my friends."

Suddenly, Alex called for them. "Enough talking! Where are the pure ones?" He asked, clearly determined to find his mate.

"There!" Stryker said with pointing the rock castle. "This is where they were, when I came first!"

"What are we waiting for?" Alex asked as he was about to fly to the castle, but was stopped by Choncho.

"Not so fast, young owl; we must stay quiet and not be caught. God knows how many ennemies there is in this castle!" The ninja bird explained.

Fenn nodded. "He is right; follow me and stay quiet." He said as they all flew (slide on belly for Mauna) toward the castle, careful not to get caught.

Once they were inside, they all went to hide behind a huge rock.

Fenn picked his head to look at the room which was huge. (This would be good for a great battle.) He thought.

He then turned to look at his friends. "*whispers* Okay, listen carefully; we don't where Skyler is and how many ennemies could get us. Get your weapons and powers ready for any battle and let's try to find Skyler as soon as we can." He explained.

Felina made her body burn brighter.

Blu activated the Darkness.

Alex turned his wing into his wing-blade.

Choncho took his sniper into his wings.

Raven Kai cracked his neck.

Mauna putted her love sword out of her heart-shaped-chest and took it into her flippers.

Jameson, the black owl, took his baseball bat in his wings. "What are you gonna do with this baseball bat?" Stryker asked him. "You'll see." The black owl simply answered.

Grove took out his sword completely black with a blue wrist and purple marks on the blade.

Oli turned his eyes red and let his vampire fangs get out of his beak's sides.

Karai took her metal bow and got ready to use her bag filled with different kinds of arrows tied to her back.

Jonas took two swords (like Quan Chi's ones) in his wings.

Stryker cracked his black and red wings.

Aïcha turned his body in rock.

And the Goddess of light made her wings shine ready to use her light powers.

Fenn smiled. "Let's go!" He said as he walked out of their covering followed by the others.

"Okay, keep an eye open and let's not get-" Was all Fenn could say before tens of pure ones and bats jumped out of nowhere and surrounded them. "...caught?"

There was tens of pure ones soldiers, wearing metal helmets with red eyes, and bats with blades tied to their wings surrounding them from everywhere.

Our friends putted themselves in circle and took their weapons, ready to fight.

"Was that a part of the plan?" Blu asked with looking at the Blue Phoenix and his snake heads ready to strike.

"Not really, I admit." Fenn answered with putting light blue fireballs in his wings.

Oli putted his beak close to Alex's hear. "Ready to fight for the first time with your brother?" He happily asked.

Alex smiled and looked at his brother with his red eyes. "I couldn't be more excited." He answered with lifting his wing-blade.

Meanwhile, the pure ones soldiers looked with interest at Felina, Karai, Mauna and the Angelus. "Pretty girls we got there!" One of them said. "Wanna come to my nest, baby?" Another one asked Mauna.

Mauna grinned at him. "In your dreams, bad boy!" She said with lifting her love sword toward him.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise we have there..." Everybody immediately froze in place as they heard a sinister voice talking.

They all looked up to the high throne to see two owls standing there.

Fenn smiled. "The king and queen of the Pure Ones Kingdom; Nyra and Metal Beak."

Nyra grinned. "So the great Blue Phoenix knows us? What an honour." She said with a chuckle.

"Too bad; you won't live long enough to remember us." Metal beak evilly said with a sinister tone.

Alex interrupted the conversation. "WHERE IS SKYLER?!" He screamed in rage.

"Oh, so this kid is Skyler's mate?" Nyra chuckled.

Metal Beak smiled evilly at Alex. "You wanna see your little girlfriend? As you wish. Skyler?"

Suddenly, someone came walking next to the evil king and queen.

Everyone was shocked.

It was Skyler. Her eyes were red, her feathers were now decorated of black and red colours, her right wing was black with red and the tips of her feathers and her left one was white and also with red at the tips and she had a red ring implanted into her navel.

Alex was looking in horror. "S-Skyler..."

**Holy crap! What have they done to Skyler? Whatever it is, I'm gonna make them pay!**


	16. Attack!

**Hello there! For this chapter, I decided to put some characters who didn't had enough time on the front of the scene. Enjoy!**

Attack!

Back in the Purple Phoenix's headquarters, this last one was looking over at some kind of purple giant inactives birds.

He smiled. "Hello there, beautiful Fikus. Your lord came here to give you a special gift...LIFE!"

He said as he suddenly made appear green aura balls with his wings and made them fly into each Fiku's body.

Suddenly, the Fikus opened their purple eyes and looked at Polo with lifeless expression. "What must we do, Lord?" One of them asked with a zombie voice.

Polo smiled evilly. "I want you to go to the Amazon and kill every bird you will see..."

* * *

Back in the Amazon rainforest, most of the Rio Army members stopped training to take some well-deserved rest before the Armageddon fight in two days.

Carla was in the part of the forest where their friends killed by the Purple Phoenix have been buried and was justly looking at their tombstones.

She sighed and her boyfriend, Crexis, arrived behind her and putted a wing on her shoulder.

"You're still sad for them, right?" He softly asked her and she nodded.

"This Purple Phoenix must be really strong." She said in a low tone.

"Hey, don't worry; we're gonna defeat him like we defeated every bad people for 3 years!" He enthusiastically said.

Carla smiled and kissed her boyfriend who kissed her back.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a portal that opened up not too far from them which caught their attention.

"Crexis! What's that portal?" Carla asked to the purple macaw who looked at it curiously.

"I don't know who can make this kind of portal!" He said, pretty surprised.

Suddenly, many birds walked out of the portal; the Fikus sent by the Purple Phoenix!

Carla and Crexis looked in shock at the Fikus. "What are those birds?!" Carla asked with fear.

Before the purple macaw could answer, the Fikus looked at them and one of them talked. "They are Rio Army members. Eliminating targets!" He said as he walked toward the two young birds.

Carla was terrorized and Crexis grabbed her by the wing and started running, realizing the danger of the situation.

(Eliminating the Rio Army members? They must be sent by the Purple Phoenix!) Crexis thought.

Despite running with all their might, the two young birds were about to get caught by the Fikus.

Noticing this, Crexis immediately opened a portal and jumped into it before it closed behind them two seconds before the Fikus could get them.

They landed on the part of the forest where the other Rio Army members were resting.

There was Tomada and Sorrel resting together on a tree's feet, Rico sitting on a rock, Joe and Bosco resting on branches with a straw in the beak for Joe and a pipe (yes; Bosco smoke) in the beak for Bosco, Flavio meditating on a rock, Eduardo and Sienna resting with each other, Blaz watching around the place in the air, Bia wrapped in Alondra's wings, and there was also Jewel, Tiago, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Mnishka, Pedro, Roberto, Daniel, Xerxes, the other Eva, Scorcher and Carlos.

All of them looked in surprise at Carla and Crexis who exited a portal with panicked looks.

Jewel walked to them. "Is there a problem, kids?" She asked in concern.

"The Purple Phoenix! He have sent monsters to attack us!" Carla said in panic.

Everybody looked in shock. "What?!" Jewel asked in shock.

"Flavio!" Tomada screamed at the bird who nodded and closed his eyes, localizing their surrounding.

He then opened his eyes after a few seconds. "That's true! There's twelve ennemies surrounding us and they have a bad aura!" He confirmed.

After hearing this, Eduardo immediately gave his order. "IN FIGHTING POSITION, EVERYONE! NOW!" He screamed which made everybody obeying and making a fighting zone.

Eduardo cracked his wings, ready for a fight as Sienna turned her eyes green, ready to use her forest power.

Jewel also turned her eyes green and summoned two military peashooters.

Tiago made appear his four alter-egos and got ready to use his super speed.

Carla got ready to use her water power as Crexis took his key-sword in his wing.

Bia and Alondra got their telekinesis power ready.

Joe and Bosco flew down and Joe took his machine-gun in his wings while Bosco took his magnum.

Rico got up and turned his body on fire.

Daniel disappeared with a ninja technique that made him turn invisible.

Tomada grabbed his double-bladed sword in his wing.

Sorrel got her eco ready. **(inside Sorrel's spirit) **Sorrel was standing in a world made of endless dark in the middle of 6 crystals; a red, a blue, a yellow, a green, a dark and a white. She looked at the red one and lifted her wing toward it. Suddenly, a jet of red energy flew out of the crystal into Sorrel's wing and this last one's veins turned red, meaning that the red eco was inside her.

Rafael took out his sword as Eva and Carlos got behind him.

Nico grabbed his bottle cap as Pedro cracked his wings, ready to use his titanic force, and Mnishka turned her eyes dark, ready to use her fear power.

Roberto summoned his Dovhaaki armour, ready to fight.

Flavio got up on his rock and took his katana in his wings.

Blaz, who was still floating in the air, started charging electricity in his wings.

Xerxes and Eva both putted themselves in fighting position.

And Scorcher turned himself into a poison dragon.

They all stayed in this position for a few seconds.

Suddenly, a Fiku jumped out of nowhere and landed in the security perimeter made by our friends.

Rico looked at him in surprise as he was the closer.

"They are here!" Sienna screamed as the eleven other Fikus jumped all around them, ready to fight.

Rico acted the first as he screamed in rage and shot a jet of fire at the Fiku before him, making him step back a little.

Joe and Bosco then united their fire force as they shot together on the same Fiku.

Another Fiku charged toward Rafael and this last one looked at Crexis. "CREXIS!"

He nodded and made appear a portal behind him for his wife and child into which they immediately jumped as Rafael started a sword against fist fight with the Fiku.

Another Fiku charged at Bia and Alondra who used their telekinesis force combined to push him away.

Another one was about to attack them from behind, but was knocked away by Blaz's thunder.

Eduardo charged into a Fiku and knocked it away.

Jewel's peashooters started shooting peas to random Fikus around.

She then looked at the sky. "Blu! Come back quick!"

**Cool; a fight in Saint-Aegie and another one in the Amazon! Let's hope we can win both before the battle of Armageddon! Also, sorry for not updating sooner; I have electricity problems at home.**


	17. Pure ones vs Pure heroes

**Hello there! Ready for some action, kids?**

Pure ones vs Pure heroes

Our friends were still looking in shock at the new Skyler who was now looking like a pure one.

"No...I can't believe it..." Fenn said as he looked in shock at his now-evil-daughter.

"HEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SKYLER, YOU BASTARDS?!" Alex screamed in rage.

Nyra chuckled. "What? You don't like the new look of my daughter?" She asked with an evil smile and patted Skyler's head with her wing.

"Enough talking!" Metal Beak suddenly said. "We had a contract with the Purple Phoenix and we're gonna keep it; KILL THEM ALL!"

As soon as he said that, the pure ones and bats charged at our friends.

"FIGHT!" Fenn screamed as he smashed a pure one in the face with his burning wing.

**(From Now On by Bleeker Ridge starts playing)**

Blu quickly sent his snake heads to bite two bats in the neck, killing them instantly.

Alex was attacked by two bats but quickly slashed them with his wing-blade.

Felina then shot red fireballs two two pure ones soldiers, burning them instantly.

Mauna started a love sword against claws and daggers fight against bats and pure one soldiers.

A bat tried to attack Oli with his dagger, but he turned into dark smoke and went behind the bat before using his vampire fangs to bite him in the neck, savouring the taste of his blood as he was dying.

Three pure one soldiers charged at Choncho who grabbed his katana and slashed them with it. "Never underestimate a bird like me!" He said with taking a cool pose.

Grove was surrounded by 4 bats and they charged at him. He killed two of them with light balls and the other two with dark balls. "You shall regret trying to stand against the light and dark powers combined!"

Two pure ones charged at Stryker and this last one fought them back with a red sword that he created with his Outrage energy.

Jonas then started fighting back off pure ones and bats with his two swords as Karai shot poison and explosives arrows to them with her bow.

Four pure ones surrounded Raven Kai who simply stood there like if nothing was. "You're done!" One of the dark birds said. Suddenly, Raven Kai multiplied himself, making 4 Raven Kai to fight. "This is better!" He said as he and his clones started fighting the pure ones.

The Sheik Aïcha, with his rock body, was smashing bats and pure ones with his huge strength, knocking them away. "BRING IT ON!" He screamed with energy.

Meanwhile, the Angelus was shooting light beams at the ennemies around, burning them instantly.

Finally, three pure ones circled Jameson who was pretty small compared to them. "Oh! The little baby bird is lost?" One of the soldiers asked with laughing. Not appreciating the joke, Jameson suddenly grabbed his bat and smashed the pure ones, making dark energy jumping out of it in the process. "Black owl's power, baby!" He said with holding his bat in a cool way.

As the Angelus was shooting light beams at the ennemies, she didn't noticed that a bat jumped behind her and was about to stab her. Luckily, Choncho threw a shuriken in his neck, killing him. The Goddess of light looked at him with a smile. "Thanks, mortal." She thanked him.

Mauna and Karai were getting close to each other as they were fighting back the ennemies. Once they noticed it, they suddenly let their weapons down. "Okay we surrender!" Mauna screamed.

Karai then walked in a flirty way to one of the soldiers and putted her wings on him. "Please! Don't hurt us, powerful bird!" She said with puppy eyes.

They smiled. "You're lucky; we like pretty girls like you. We can keep you as dancers and-" He was interrupted as Karai suddenly kicked him between the legs and Mauna did the same.

"Boys. Weak to the charming power of girls!" Karai said with her eyes half-closed as Mauna nodded in agreement.

A pure one tried to claw Oli, but he dodged him and bit him on the ing, sucking his blood and making him scream in pain.

Meanwhile, Blu and the Angelus were standing back-to-back, shooting light beams and killing soldiers with snake heads. "Darkness and light teaming up together! This is a little ironic, don't you think?" The Goddess asked Blu who nodded in agreement.

Alex quickly flew toward Metal Beak and Nyra with his wing-blade ready to slash. "DIE!" He screamed in rage.

Suddenly, Skyler putted herself in his line and shot a red thunder which knocked Alex away back on the lower floor.

Fenn quickly went to him and healed his injury.

Back up, Nyra patted Skyler with a smile. "Good work, Skyler. Now, go down there and take care of our friends." She evilly said.

"Yes, Mother." Skyler answered with flying down to the fighting zone.

Once healed, Alex got back up and looked at Skyler with Fenn as they were joined by Stryker. "What happened to her?!" He asked.

Fenn then noticed the purity ring into her navel. "That must be this ring in her bellybutton; I can feel a bad energy in it!" The blue phoenix said.

"Yes, I can feel it too!" Stryker said.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked with his wing-blade ready to fight.

"We must remove this ring from her bellybutton, so go ahead and be careful!" Fenn answered as he putted himself in a fighting position.

**Okay; we discovered how to save Skyler! Hope we can remove this ring from her bellybutton and bring her back on our side! Also, be sure to keep following this story; it means a lot to your favorite snow owl =)**


	18. Fight Back!

**New chapter, guys! This one will go better =)**

Fight back!

Into the kingdom of the Pure Ones, the group of birds lead by Fenn was standing before their ex-friend, Skyler, who was currently possessed by the evil Pure ones.

Fenn was sweating. "We have to remove this crystal from her navel; it's the only way to bring her back!" The blue phoenix said.

"Got it!" Alex said as he turned his wings into claws and charged at his girlfriend.

This last one acted like if she never knew Alex and took out her scythe to engage a fight with her ex-boyfriend.

Fenn and Felina were about to go help him, but were stopped on the way by Metal Beak and Nyra.

"You don't go any further! This kid will die at the end of our daughter!" Metal said with getting himself in fighting position just as his mate.

"We'll see!" Fenn threw back with flaming brightly just like Felina.

Then, the evil king and queen charged at the two phoenixes.

Felina received Nyra and fallen backward while Fenn blocked Metal Beak with one wing and head butted him with his head before engaging the fight.

Meanwhile, Blu and the others were still fighting back the Pure Ones and bats.

"They're hard!" Blu said as he killed a bat with a snack head.

"I can't agree with you more!" Jameson said as he smashed a Pure One soldier with his baseball bat, breaking his helmet.

"We have to hold on 'till the phoenixes have saved Skyler!" Mauna said as she slashed a bat's chest with her love sword.

Speaking of which, Skyler knocked Alex to the floor with red thunder which she shot with her wing.

Alex weakly lifted his head to look at his girlfriend. "Sky-Skyler, please!" He begged her.

"I must fulfil my parent's wish." Skyler simply answered in a hypnotic transe.

"Skyler! Metal Beak and Nyra are not your parent! They corrupted your soul with this ring in your navel!" Alex tried to convince her.

"Quiet, kid. It's time for you to trespass!" She said with lifting one wing toward him and charging her red thunder again.

Alex closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Suddenly, a dark mist passed and took Alex out of the way as Skyler's red thunder touched the place where Alex was.

The dark mist took Alex a little further from Skyler before turning into Oli, his brother. "Hey, you okay, Bro?" This last one asked his brother.

He shook his head. "No; Skyler is under those freakin Pure Idiots control and I can't bring her back!" He answered as he got back on his feet.

Then, Skyler walked toward them, ready to attack, but was suddenly caught from behind.

She looked behind her to see the Sheik Aïcha, still in rock mod, holding her wings with his.

"GET THIS RING OUT OF HER NAVEL!" He screamed while doing his best to hold her back.

Stryker then arrived before her. "I get it!" He said as he grabbed the ring of purity with his pointing feathers and tried to pull it out of Skyler's navel.

However, no matter how hard he tried, the ring just couldn't go out. "It doesn't move!" Stryker said to Aïcha as he kept tried to pull it out.

Suddenly, Skyler exploded red thunder which knocked both Stryker and Aïcha away.

"Damn!" Stryker said.

Meanwhile, Metal Beak and Nyra were panting in exhaustion as they couldn't hold back Fenn and Felina. "GUARD!" Nyra called for more soldiers.

"He-hem!" Jameson said which made the evil king and queen turn around to see in horror that all the guards and bats were death and that no one member of the Rio Army and A-Birds were down.

"What?!" The queen said in shock as Skyler flew back to them while the birds encircled them.

"Give up, monster! Give us Skyler back and we won't hurt you!" Blu threatened them.

However, Metal Beak didn't seemed impressed at all as he chuckled. "You truly think we're afraid right now?" He asked.

"They looked curiously at him. "What are you talking about? We are in control right now!" Mauna screamed.

Nyra chuckled. "I'm not so sure." She said as Metal Beak made a huge red thunder explode in the middle of the room, blinding everybody.

After a few seconds, the thunder disappeared and our friend could see again.

Suddenly, they saw that Metal Beak, Nyra and Skyler were gone.

"What?! Where are they?!" Choncho asked in shock and surprise.

"Thunder teleportation. That's an old move used to instantly fade away without being spotted." Raven Kai explained.

"Damn! We were so close!" Karai said.

Alex fallen on his knee. "BULLSHIT!" He screamed with punching the floor, leaving a crater there.

Everybody else was also disappointed. "So our efforts have been useless?" The Angelus sadly asked.

"NO!" Fenn suddenly said which made everybody turn around to look at him.

"We didn't managed to bring her back THIS time, but we will during the Battle of Armageddon! I swear on my name of phoenix that we will bring her back!" He said with determination in his eyes.

This made all the others smile as well. "Yeah; we're gonna..." Alex said with a sad look, but his brother came to pat his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Blu then turned back to his normal form. "Okay; let's get back to the Amazon; we must take some rest before what will maybe be our last fight..."

They all nodded in agreement as Fenn opened a portal. "In." He said as he jumped in.

Everyone entered it one-byone until Alex was the last one.

He took one last glance back. (I'll bring you back, Skyler. I promise...) He thought before entering the portal which closed immediately after.

**Once again, we didn't achieved! What the hell is wrong with us?! Maybe the Rio Army isn't what she was before?**


	19. Reinforcement

**Yo! Let's make some noise for ta new chapter, boys and girls =)**

Reinforcement

Back in the amazon rainforest, things weren't going very well for the Rio Army members.

Eduardo was knocked away by on of the Fikus. "Coconut! They are though!" He screamed with weakly getting back on his feet.

Tomada tried to knock another Fiku with his mace, but he grabbed it in his hand and threw Tomada into a tree with it. "DAMN!" He screamed in pain.

Sorrel was shooting fireballs to a Fiku with her yellow eco but to no use. "Geez! It doesn't affect him!" She said as she used her blue eco to run away before getting hurt by the monster.

Meanwhile, Joe was shooting at a Fiku with his machine-gun, but ended out of ammo. "Bosco! I'm out of ammo!"

This last one shot at another Fiku with his Colt 1911. "Me too!" The lear hybrid said as he was out of ammo too.

Jewel tried to kill a Fiku with two choppers, but he easily grabbed both of them with his hands and pulled both of them out of the ground.

"Kids! Stay behind me!" She told to her three kids who were behind her as she putted a protective wing before them.

Meanwhile, Rico, still in fire mod, was throwing a jet of fire to a Fiku which slowed him down, but didn't killed him.

Despite putting all his strength into his jet of fire, Rico couldn't prevent the Fiku from slowly walking toward him.

Eventually, the Fiku managed to grab Rico's throat with his hand and slowly choked him.

Rico turned back to his normal form and closed his eyes. (S-Sorry, Arlene; I couldn't avenge you...) He thought as he slowly started to pass away.

Suddenly, he felt a shock that freed him from the monster's grip and let him fall on the ground.

The black hawk immediately gasped for air as he almost got chocked to death.

He was then surprised to see a bird figure standing before him, his back facing him, and looking at the Fiku. It was probably the bird who saved him.

After some seconds, he managed to talk. "W-Who are you?" He asked pretty surprised that it wasn't a bird he knew.

"Just someone who saved your life!" It was a feminine voice and the bird turned around to look at Rico.

It was a 19-years-old female blue macaw who looked a little like Jewel, but her feathers were lighter, her eyes were brown and her beak and talons were grey. She was also wearing a purple bandana on which there was written "親切" on her forehead. Finally, she had a green bag tied to her bad along with a smaller one tied to her left leg.

Everybody stopped fighting to look at her. "Who are you?" Jewel asked her.

The girl simply smiled. "My name's Lilly. Don't worry; we're here to help you!" She explained.

Jewel looked at her curiously. "We?" She asked.

"Yes, we!" Another female voice said as, suddenly, some other birds arrived next to Lilly.

There was a female scarlet macaw a little older than Lilly wearing a chain of flowers around her neck.

There was another scarlet macaw, a male this time, with a hairstyle like Bia, a medium lightning scar across his chest wearing an emerlad amulet on his neck and a giant Nodachi (a Japanese sword) over his shoulder.

There was a male Eurasian eagle owl whom The head was grey with black spots on it, the neck was fully white while the rest of the body was white with black dots and his eyes were brown.

Next to him was a 16-years-old blue macaw with thin black feathers at the tip and edge of his wings, Black talons and beak, Turquoise eyes, the Feathers on top of his head were short and slid backward, White feathers covering the front of his face going behind the eyes and going all the way down to the belly, Darker Blue feathers on his back and a beak similar to Roberto's.

The next one to arrive was a military macaw with Dark Brown eyes, Light Green plumage with Red wingtips and above his beak, with white around his eyes. He was taller than the usual height of Military Macaws and his Shade had pitch black all over with red eyes.

Afterward arrived a male barn owl who was wearing a gold and Silver Ga'Hoolian armor with black tinted glass in the eye holes to hide his blue eyes.

They were finally joined by a phoenix who was like Felina but in green.

This last one looked angrily at the Fikus. "Thunderbirds! Get ready to fight!" She exclaimed as all the new birds along with her putted themselves in fighting positions.

The Fikus immediately turned their attention to them. "Yup, looks like we got new buddies!" Tomada happily said as he went back on his feet.

Wasting no time, the Fikus charged at the Thunderbirds, ready to give them a correction like they did to the Rio Army.

The phoenix immediately gave the orders. "Okay, kids, let's get them!" She turned to look at Lilly. "Lilly! Use your shadow clone jutsu!"

She obeyed and made summoning signs with her wings and pointing feathers, making appear clones of herself. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Lilly said as she charged into a Fiku with her clones.

The green phoenix then looked at the female scarlet macaw. "Carmen! Your flower beam!"

Carmen nodded and putted her left wing on one of the flower of her flower chain which made her shot a purple beam with her right one to a Fiku which knocked him away.

The green phoenix noticed a Fiku was getting close and looked at the other scarlet macaw. "Wayne! Take care of that one!" She ordered.

Wayne immediately obeyed and grabbed his Nodachi. "Kikoku! Get ready!" He screamed as he charged at the Fiku close to him.

His sword then turned red and he slashed instantly the Fiku in two.

The green phoenix then looked at the eagle owl. "Spiros! Go!" She ordered.

"Okay!" Spiros said as he charged yellow thunder into his right wing while charging blue lightning in his left one.

Once completely charged, Spiros shot his yellow thunder and blue lightning at a Fiku which destroyed him.

A Fiku charged at him. "Be careful, Roran!" The green phoenix told him.

Roran nodded and garbbed two knives in his wings as the Fiku was charging at him.

Then, the Fiku tried to smash Roran with his arm, but he dodged it and stabbed the Fiku multiple times in the abdomen, killing him quickly.

The green phoenix then looked at the military macaw. "Cody! Turn into Shade to neutralize them!" She ordered.

The military macaw nodded and closed his eyes before opening them again to show that he now had pruple eyes and a scary smile.

Then, as a Fiku was about to attack him, Shade grabbed him by the throat and chocked him to death, laughing maniacally as he did so.

The green phoenix then looked at the armored barn owl. "Hyrum! Neutralize this one!"

"Yes, Maa'm!" Hyrum said as he charged at the indicated Fiku with two daggers in his talons.

He engaged a close fight with the Fiku and ended stabbing him in the throat, killing him off.

Finally, the green phoenix charged at two Fiku and shot two green fireballs at them which burned them instantly.

There was only one remaining Fiku who justly ran away in fear.

However, he didn't went very far as the green phoenix shot a green fireball which also burned him.

She spat in disgust. "Coward." She mumbled under her breath before seeing that the rest of her team have gathered in front of her.

"All the Fikus have been eliminated, Green Phoenix!" Spiros said.

She nodded with a smile before looking at the Rio Army members who were justly looking at them. "Sorry for not introducing myself sooner; I'm Ferris, the green phoenix." She introduced herself.

Jewel was the first to answer. "Thanks for your help; we would have probably been killed without you." She thanked them.

"You came here to see the blue phoenix, if you don't mind me asking?" Roberto then asked.

She nodded. "Yes; we came here to help you for the battle of Armageddon. If Fenn is okay with that of course." She explained.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened not too far from them and they knew it was a one made by Fenn.

"Looks like we're gonna have the answer in no long, Thunderbirds." The green phoenix said with a smile.

**And that's it for this chapter, guys! Let me welcome Loco Vampire (owner of Wayne), Hyrum The Outcast (owner of Hyrum), Headhusky (owner of roran), Suedama98 (owner of Carmen who is by the way a Devienart member), Spiros The Eagle Owl (owner of Spiros) and Cybroid (owner of Cody/Shade). Lilly is a character suggested to me by Skyler The Elf Owl and Ferris is my own OC =)**


	20. Brother

**New chapter, friends, there will be some touching scenes in that ****one =)**

Brother

The group of birds led by the red and blue phoenix were travelling through the portal that was leading them back to the Amazon rainforest.

"YAHOO! This is fun!" Stryker said, enjoying the portal ride.

Raven Kai then whispered to Jonas. "Is he always enjoying rides like this one?" He asked.

"Yup." Jonas simply answered.

"We're arriving!" Fenn said as he could see the end of the portal.

"Great!" Blu happily said, excited to go back to the Amazon rainforest.

After a few seconds, they exited the portal and landed on the good-old-floor of the jungle.

"That was too fun! Let's do it again!" Stryker happily said, clearly enjoying the ride. However, he was surprised that nobody responded to him.

Indeed, they were all looking in shock at the forest which was damaged a lot.

"Cheese! What happened here?!" Jameson asked in shock.

Blu immediately thought about his family. "JEWEL!" He said as he immediately flew toward the tribe's territory.

"Ho-oh." Mauna said with following Blu toward tribe and was soon followed by all the others.

After a few seconds of flying, Blu had the tribe's territory in view.

He stopped as he saw the rest of the Rio Army along with new birds he never saw before resting in the middle of the prey and, by the look of the surroundings, there have been a fight.

"JEWEL!" He screamed as he immediately flew at full speed toward his family who noticed him.

"BLU!" Jewel screamed as she immediately hugged her mate, feeling relieved that he was okay.

After many seconds, they broke the hug. "You're okay, Jewel? Not hurt anywhere?" Blu asked with scanning his mate for any injuries.

"Don't worry; we're okay, Darling." Jewel said to reassure her mate.

"But what happened while we were gone?" Blu then asked.

Tomada then came with Sorrel. "We have been attacked by a group of monsters made by this freakin purple phoenix!" He said with rubbing his shoulder which Sorrel justly healed with her green eco.

"And those birds came to help us." Sorrel said with pointing the Thunderbirds with her pointing feather.

They were soon joined by the rest of the team. "Is everyone alright?" Fenn asked to the others.

Suddenly, the green phoenix came in front of him and Felina with a smile. "It had been a long time, isn't it, Fenn and Felina?" She happily asked.

"Ferris?!" Felina asked in surprise as she went to hug her friend.

She happily hugged her back. "I'm happy to see my best friend again." Ferris happily said as they broke the hug.

"Ferris? What are you doing here?" Fenn asked in surprise as he came to greet his phoenix comrade.

"Hello, Fenn. There was not much activities going on back in Africa, so we came here to help for this so-called battle of Armageddon." Ferris explained.

"NO WAY!" Jameson suddenly said with a surprised look.

"Is everything alright, James?" Mauna asked her comrade.

Jameson didn't answered and ran to Hyrum to put him into a hug.

"HYRUM! YOU'RE HERE, BUDDY!" He happily said as he hugged the barn owl.

This last one smiled and hugged his apparently-friend back. "I'm happy to see you too, Jameson." He nicely said as they broke the hug.

"Excuse-me, but who is this guy?" Eva asked as she and Xerxes came to them.

Xerxes looked with a strange look at Hyrum. "Where did you get this Ga'Hoolian armor? I don't remember seeing you at the great tree." He asked the barn owl.

"That's a long story." He simply answered, making Xerxes looking at him with a more suspicious look.

Meanwhile, as Blu was still looking after his family, they were soon joined by Wayne who was looking at Jewel precisely.

This made them look at him with curious looks. "Huh, is there a problem?" Jewel asked him.

Wayne simply kept looking at her with an empty look.

"It had been a long time, right, Jewel?" He suddenly asked her.

Jewel's curious look suddenly turned into a surprised one. "W-W-Wayne?!" She managed to get out of her beak.

Blu looked at her curiously. "You know this guy, Jewel?" He asked her.

She looked at him. "He is my childhood friend, Blu. When we were chicks, we were always playing with each other...Until the day that the blue and red tribe declared war and my Dad forbidden me to see him again." She explained with tears in her eyes.

Wayne then hugged her. "It's okay, Jewel; I'm back." He said to comfort her.

They then broke the hug. "But where have you been for so long? And what is this sword you have?" She then asked him.

Wayne smiled. "First, I have been recruited by the green phoenix to protect Africa. Second, this is a demon sword called Ikaku who is my weapon." He explained as he showed them Ikaku.

Jewel nodded. "Wayne, this is Blu, my mate. And these are Bia, Carla and Tiago, my children." She said as she introduced her family to her old friend.

"Nice to meet you." Blu said as he extended his wing for a wingshake.

However, Wayne simply looked at him with a emotionless look.

Blu looked curiously at him.

"Sorry; he isn't very scoial." Jewel explained to Blu.

"I saw this." Blu answered to his mate.

Suddenly, Lilly and Carmen also joined them.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves sooner; I'm Lilly and this is Carmen." She said as her scarlet friend greeted them with her wing.

"Hi; I'm Blu and this is Jewel." He said to introduce himself and his mate.

"Cool; you guys looks really-" Lilly said but suddenly stopped as she gazed at Blu with a suspicious look.

Blu looked around in awkward. "Huh...Is everything alright, Lilly?" He asked her nervously.

Suddenly, Lilly putted a surprised look on her face. "N-No...It can't be..." She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Blu was looking curiously. "Are you okay? You're crying!" He said in concern.

Suddenly, Lilly removed her ninja bandana from her forehead and looked happily at Blu.

"...Big Brother..."

**"Big Brother"? Wait, is that mean what I think?!**


	21. Flashback

**New chapter, friends ;)**

Flashback

Blu and everyone else just stayed in silence after what Lilly just said.

After what seemed like many minutes but was in fact only many seconds, Blu managed to talk. "B-Brother? D-Did you just called me "Brother"?" He managed to get out of his trembling beak.

Suddenly, the young macaw pulled Blu into a hug. "I never though you were alive!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, Blu started to have memories going throughout his mind:

**(flashback)**

_Blu (who was a baby) was into his hollow, looking at his parents who were looking at something into the nest._

_Suddenly, his brother, Reidak, who was also a baby, came next to him._

_"Is it a boy or a girl, Mommy?" He asked with a Russian accent._

_Then, the mom turned around to reveal that she was holding a newborn chick in her wings._

_"It's a little girl." She happily said as they all looked at their new baby sleeping into her wings and resting against her chest._

_"How should we call her?" The father then asked._

_After a few seconds, the mother came with an idea. "Lilly! I always wanted to have a little Lilly!" She happily said._

_"Kids, your sister's name will be Lilly." The father said to his two sons._

_Suddenly, the happy moment was ruined as the tree started shaking and many screams were heard out of the nest._

_"We have to go see! Blu! Reidak! Stay here with your sister! We'll be back soon!" The father said as he and the mother flew out of the nest._

_Many minutes followed, but the parents didn't came back._

_"I-I'm scared, Blu!" The young Lilly said as she hugged her old brother thigh._

_"D-Don't worry, Lilly; Mom and Dad will come back soon!" He said trying to comfort his sister._

_"Potato! What are they doing?" Reidak asked clearly nervous._

_Before they saw it, the three chicks were caught by a net shot into the nest._

_The next thing they saw was that they got putted into three different cages, each one of them being dragged by humans in a different direction._

_"Reidak! Blu!" The young Lilly said as she extended her wing out of her cage, holding it toward her brother._

_"Lilly!" Blu screamed back as he also extended his wing out of his cage toward his sister._

_"Knock it off, __biddy!" A human said as he knocked Blu back into the cage which also knocked him unconscious._

**(end of flashback)**

Blu now had tears in his eyes. "L-L-Lilly!" He managed to say as he hugged his long lost sister back.

Everyone was touched by this scene of reunion.

After a whole minute, the siblings broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes; they were exactly the same.

"Oh, Lilly, I'm so sorry for not saving you that day!" Blu said with whipping the tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Blu; I wasn't alone." She said with a smile to comfort him. "Hey! Is Reidak here too?" She asked her brother, hoping that her other brother would be there too.

Suddenly, Blu's happy turned to a sad one and he shook his head.

Lilly was surprised and looked in surprise at her brother.

Blu then told her why he killed Reidak and the events of Injustice.

Lilly looked at the floor in sadness. "So he was really that bad?" She asked with a sorrowful voice.

Blu lightly nodded. "Sorry; I had to." He explained her.

Then, Lilly hugged her brother again.

Fenn smiled at this; he was happy to see his disciple reunited with his sister.

Suddenly, Ferris came in the middle of the group to get their attention. "Listen, everyone! The battle of Armageddon will take place in two days; I suggest you all come with me and the Thunderbirds to an hidden place where we all can rest before the day! What do you say?" She suggested to everyone.

Everyone agreed instantly as it was true that they should rest before the battle that will choose the fate of the world.

Ferris then opened a green portal. "Follow me; it's here!" She said as she entered the portal, followed by all the others.

(This will be our last break...) Blu thought before being the last to enter the green portal.

**That's another chapter done, buddies! Follow, favorite and review this story, because the owl say so ;)**


	22. Advertisement

**Hey, guys! I got an important thing to tell you; my friend Shuyguy86 believes that the creator of the haters conspiracy toward Rio is the author TCTW! I would therefore ask you to be careful with this guy, if it's the case of course...**


	23. Last Break

**New chapter, I truly don't have other phrases to say at the beginning except that I wanna apologize for throwing false accusations against TMTC for the Rio Hating Conspiracy. Sorry, buddy :(**

Last break

The resting zone that the green phoenix talked about was revealed to be a hot spring in the middle of an unknown jungle, where there was enough water to welcome every members of the Force of Light which was a good thing since they were currently all resting in the water.

As he was enjoying the warm water, Blu looked at his right wing to see a cut that he got during the fight at Saint-Aegie getting healed alone.

"This warm water is awesome!" He happily said.

"I know; it's a special mixture made by Ferris." Lilly said as she rested her head on her brother's chest, enjoying his company.

Blu smiled and softly patted her hair with his wing, happy to see his sister again after so many years.

After a few minutes in silence, Lilly chose to start a conversation with her brother. "So Reidak was truly evil, wasn't he?" She asked with a little sorrow in her voice.

Blu's smile faded as soon as she asked this. "Yeah, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be." She said as she nuzzled her head on Blu's puffy chest.

After a few more minutes in silence, Blu finally spoke again.

"I'm glad you're here." He happily said to his younger sister.

"Me too." Lilly said with closing her eyes, enjoying her brother's presence.

Jewel was resting a little further, watching her mate enjoying his time with his little sister.

Then she sighed and looked down.

"Is there a problem, Mom?" Tiago, who justly arrived, asked his mother.

Jewel smiled at him and putted a wing over her son. "Don't worry, Tiago; I'm fine." She then looked back at Blu. "It's just that...I really miss my brother." She said with a sorrowful voice at the thought of her brother who have been killed by their ennemi, the purple phoenix.

Tiago couldn't help but hugging his mother's belly. "Don't worry, Mom; we're gonna avenge him tomorrow!" Tiago said with enthusiast.

"Yes, but that's not all; I'm scared about this battle. Scared for your safety and for your father's and sister's." Jewel added with concern.

Tiago wrapped his wings on his mother's belly with a smile. "Don't worry, Mom; we're all stronger than before, remember?" He asked with a smile.

Jewel smiled at her son's positivity and patted his head. "I'm glad you're here." She said with wrapping her two wings around him, putting him into a hug.

Meanwhile, Bia was relaxing in the water, wrapped into Alondra's wings.

"Awwww. That's really enjoyable water, right?" She asked to her girlfriend who didn't answered.

She then noticed that Bia was looking down. "Hey, Bia, is everything alright?" She asked in concern.

She looked up at her girlfriend. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that...I'm nervous about tomorrow." She admitted.

Alondra hugged her girlfriend harder as she saw the concern in her face.

"I-I don't want anybody else in the group to die." Bia said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't worry; we will all do our best. Beside, we have three gods on our side; what can happen?" She said which comforted Bia.

Bia smiled and putted her girlfriend into a kiss which they both enjoyed.

Carla and Crexis were resting at the edge of a hot spring, looking at the sky.

"So tomorrow is the great day, right?" Carla asked to the purple macaw without looking at him.

"Yup." Crexis simply answered.

The two birds stood in silence for a moment until Crexis chose to flutter his pointing feathers above Carla's chubby tummy. That was a tic he got over time after hanging out with Carla.

This last one lightly chuckled at tickling sensation, but it wasn't bothering as it was pretty much enjoyable.

Also, it was helping him to think.

(I made my decision; if we survive the battle of Armageddon, I will ask Carla in wedding!) Crexis decisively thought.

Alex was sitting alone in his corner, not even enjoying the warm water on his body.

All he could think about was Skyler; he missed her so much and wanted to save her so bad.

Suddenly, the Angelus came beside him with a curious look.

"Are you okay, kid?" She asked in concern for him.

Alex didn't not act like if he didn't even heard the goddess.

She then looked sadly. "You're still thinking about Skyler, right?" She asked, knowing it was the reason.

"I could have saved her!" Alex simply said.

"Stop blaming yourself for that; it wasn't your fault, Bro!" Oli said as he came putting a wing around his brother's shoulder.

"I'm not strong enough, Oli! I can't save her right now!" Alex said in sorrow.

"We will save her, Alex! Together! I promise!" Oli said with a reassuring smile to his younger brother.

Suddenly, Jameson jumped out from under the water. "Yeah; we're gonna bring your sister soul to you, buddy!" He enthusiastically said.

Alex smiled. "Thank you guys." He thanked his friends.

Meanwhile, Rico was looking at his reflexion into the water.

He could see Arlene instead of his own reflexion.

This made his anger grow up and he hardened the force of his fist. "I will never forget you, Arlene! I promise to avenge you!" He said with a burning anger in his eyes.

Meanwhile, a little farther from there, Tomada and Sorrel were talking away from the others.

"So? What did you wanted to tell me, Tom?" Sorrel asked the falcon.

Tomada was blushing a little and toyed with his wings.

"I...Huh...It's..." He tried to tell the words.

Sorrel was getting a little impatient. "So?" She softly urged him.

"It's...It's..." He still tried to tell the words.

(Come on, Tomada; you'll maybe never have the chance to tell her this again!) He hardly thought.

"SORREL! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He finally managed to get out of his beak and slowly took back his breath after screaming.

Suddenly, after catching his breath, he realized that Sorrel was looking at him with her eyes wide open.

After a whole minute in silence, she managed to talk. "T-T-Tomada..." She softly said.

Suddenly, the falcon slapped his face with his wing. "I knew it! I shouldn't have open my beak! I completely ruined our-" Was all he could say before Sorrel grabbed him and putted him into a kiss.

Tomada was truly surprised, but eventually closed his eyes and kissed her back; it was the greatest moment of his life.

After a whole minute, the two birds broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Seems like we have a new couple here." They both turned around to see the blue phoenix, Fenn, arriving.

"Fenn?!" Tomada surprisingly said.

Sorrel was angry. "You don't mind breaking our privacy?" She asked him.

Fenn simply chuckled. "I simply knew you two would eventually reveal your feelings to each other. I came here to ask you this; do you want to become mates?" He asked them.

They both looked at him curiously.

"We might not survive the battle of Armageddon and I'm sure you don't wanna die with regrets." He explained them. "Do you want to become mates6 I can be the honour bird." He offered them.

Tomada and Sorrel both stayed in silence for a moment.

The blue phoenix then turned his look to Tomada. "Tomada, do you accept Sorrel, right here, as your mate and swear to love her and cherish her for the rest of your life?" He asked the young falcon.

Tomada looked at the ground for a moment.

He then looked back up with a smile. "Yes, I want." He accepted.

Fenn smiled and turned his attention to Sorrel. "And you, Sorrel? Do you accept Tomada, right here, as your mate and swear to love him and cherish him for the rest of your life?" He asked the female blue macaw.

She looked at Tomada for a few seconds and smiled before looking back at the blue phoenix. "Yes, I want." She also accepted which filled Tomada's heart with joy.

Fenn smiled even more. "Therefore, with the powers that are given to me, I declare you two mates! You can now kiss each other." He finished the ceremony.

They immediately did so and kissed each other passionately.

Fenn smiled, happy to see a newborn couple. (I just hope it will last long.) He thought.

**And there's another chapter ending, guys! Sorry for making so long to update; I still have electricity problems back home.**

**Anyway, there's a few things I want to tell; first, yesterday has marked my second year as a author on this site.**

**Second, this chapter is the last one before the battle of Armageddon we've been waiting for so since months ****officially starts.**

**Third, this story will be the last one of the Super Rio Saga.**

**Finally, my birthday is tomorrow.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter; it is always a pleasure to write on this site even after two years :)**


	24. Stand by

**Hey, guys! I got an important thing to tell you; I currently take wrestling courts and will have my first match in one day.**

**Also, lastly, I didn't uploaded Armageddon in a while. It's because I have electricity problems at home.**

**And also because I have some inspiration problems; I no longer feel the need to write on this site and I don't know in which my scenario should go. So, from now on, Armageddon will be on stand by.**

**I sincerely hope you understand your favorite owl :(**


	25. It begins

**Another chapter, Owl Lovers! This will mark the beginning of the battle of Armageddon! Enough talking and let's rock, because the owl say so!**

It begins

The great day has finally came; the battle of Armageddon.

After two days of resting at the hot spring, the Rio Army, A-Birds and Thunderbirds were all getting ready for what may be their last battle.

The three phoenixes, Fenn, Felina and Ferris were standing before the three armies, ready to make a speech to motivate them before this dangerous battle.

The blue phoenix stepped first. "Dear Rio Army, A-Birds and Thunderbirds! Today's the great day we've all waited for!" He started.

"We're going to participate in the battle of Armageddon, the fight that will determine the fate of the world and for all of us! I'm not gonna hide you anything; it is possible that some of us or even all of us won't come back." He stated.

Everybody stood in silence after hearing those painful words that were only the truth.

"But that doesn't mean that we're not gonna give everything to win and save the world like we did so many times!" He said, changing the mod to a motivated one.

"We're all diffeent species, from different countries and maybe even from different worlds, but today, we're all on the same page; defeating the evil side of the battle that will choose the fate of the world! And we're gonna win at any cost!" He said which brought many smiles to the force of light.

He closed his speech with a memorable phrase. "Birds of the river..."

"HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!" They all completed together the phrase.

The speech being done, Fenn turned to the other two phoenixes who nodded and together, they opened a huge portal.

"Let's go in the south of Egypt!" He said as he entered the portal.

He was soon followed by every member of the force of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of light, which means into the purple phoenix's headquarters, this last one was also making a speech.

He was standing on top of a rock with Metal Beak to his right, hiding his eyes behind his helmet, Nyra to his left with a wing on her hip, and Skyler next to her.

The whole force of darkness was gathered in front of him, at the feet of the rock.

"My fellow darkness friends, my brothers and sisters..." He started. "In a few minutes, you will all participate at the greatest battle of all time!" He added.

"Some of you are here since the start of my reign, others joined after some "circumstances"." He said with looking at Shang Tsung and Shard.

"Not matter what will await us in the desert of Egypt, we will outcome it and win to rule over the world and get rid of the weaks! WE ARE THE FORCE OF DARKNESS!" He screamed which made evrybody cheer out loud.

His speech done, he turned his attention to Skyler an walked over to her. He then putted a wing on her back and smiled seductively.

"As for you, Skyler, I plan to make of you my queen, once the battle will be over. We will rule over the world together and I'll give you more power than you can dream of!" He said, confidentially.

She nodded. "Yes, Master."

He smiled then putted Skyler into a passionate kiss.

Once they broke the kiss, Polo turned to the back of the rock and opened a huge dark portal.

"LET'S GO TO THE BATTLE OF ARMGEDDON, MY FELLOW DARKNESS BROTHER AND SISTERS!" He screamed as he and all the force of darkness entered the portal to go at the battle of armageddon...

* * *

In the dessert of Egypt, two portal opened on opposite sides; a blue and a dark.

Of the blue portal exited the force of light, who was representing the good.

And of the dark portal exited the force of darkness who represented the evil.

With a large distance between the two armies, they all looked toward their ennemies with angry looks.

Especially Fenn and Polo who were in the front of their armies respectively.

After a good moment of silence, this last one spoke. "So this is it, dear friend."

Fenn looked in a anger. "Give up, Polo; we're more numerous then you!"

He grinned. "I know; this is why my dear friend, Shard, gave us some of yours."

Suddenly, 6 birds came next to the purple phoenix; it was Ray, Garrix, Felipe, Luca, Steeler Santa and Arlene! All of them were grey with yellow eyes.

The force of light was surprised.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jameson asked in shock.

Rico was shivering in fear as he saw the bird he loved now as a kind of zombie.

Polo chuckled. "Well, yes; I added my victims to my futur queen." He said with putting a wing around Skyler who was next to him.

Alex's eyes turned red with anger as he turned his wing into wing-blade. "THAT'S ENOUGH! LET'S KILL THOSE TABAR**** OF MORONS!"

Rico turned his body on fire. "I agree! Stop talking and save the world once and for all!"

Fenn sighed. "I guess you guys are right." He made his body burning hard. "FORCE OF LIGHT! LET'S GO!"

This being said, the force of light charged toward their ennemies with battle cries.

Polo grinned. "Here we are...FORCE OF DARKNESS! KILL THEM ALL! N MERCY!"

The force of darkness also charged with battle cries.

After a good moment of running with screams, the two sides touched and started a huge brawl...

**This is it, guys; the battle of Armageddon officially starts...**


	26. Armageddon part 1

**Sorry for keeping you waiting; let's start the battle of Armageddon and win, guys!**

Armageddon part 1

The brawl was making rage in the center of Egypt's desert.

The force of light and darkness were fighting one against another with a rage and force that have never been seen before.

**(Crash from Fit For Rivals plays)**

Somewhere in the brawl, Blu was fighting off against Shang Tsung.

"Bring it on!" He screamed as Shang Tsung charged at him and engaged a fight against him.

After blocking and countering each other's attack for a moment, Shang Tsung managed to strike Blu on his ribs, making him groan in pain.

However, Blu quickly recovered and fought back with a spinning kick in the face of the crane.

This last one then shot a power ball at Blu, causing an explosion with a lot of dust.

However, once the smoke faded, it was revealed that Blu summoned the Darkness and made a dark shield to protect himself from the attack.

He then removed his shield and looked at Shang Tsung with his yellow eyes.

"That's all you can do? My turn!"

Not too far from there, Jewel engaged a fight against Scarlet.

This last one grinned at Jewel. "I hope you'll be a prey of good taste!"

Jewel quickly used her plants power to summon two military peashooters. "SHOOT HER!"

They obeyed and started shooting like gatlings at the demon.

However, this last one grinned and made appear a wall of red and black liquid in front of her which easily blocked the peashooter's attack.

Jewel looked in surprise. "What is that?!"

"It's a demonic liquid. Once it has made contact with air, it gets solidify and can easily block any attack!" She explained.

Jewel looked in anger and used her plant power again to make a vine emerge from the ground to open and reveal a kind of vines made of sword.

(A sword?) Scarlet asked herself as Jewel took the sword in her wing.

"It's the perfect chance to use this sword that I've tried to perfection for months!" Jewel said as she summoned two chompers who charged at Scarlet, getting around her demonic liquid.

Seeing the danger, Scarlet immediately jumped in the air.

"Error!" Scarlet was surprised and looked behind her to see Jewel with her sword.

As Jewel charged her sword, Scarlet moved in time to leave the sword only scratching her cheek.

Once the two girls landed back on the ground, Jewel looked at the damage she made to the demon.

To her surprise, the blood that was flowing out of the cut she made was black.

"Yeah; my blood is black." Scarlet said as she noticed the look on Jewel's face.

Jewel was pretty shocked. "W-Who are you?"

"My name's Scarlet and I'm a demon." Scarlet said as she suddenly appeared behind Jewel.

This last one had barely time to turn around to Scarlet smashed her across the face, sending her a little farther.

Jewel landed on her back and lifted her head with a mark on her cheek to look at the demon with one eye closed.

"Geez! I'm not fighting anyone!"

Meanwhile, a little further, Alex was fighting off against Lord Tensai.

"I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU!" He screamed as he tried tu punch Alex with his huge wings.

Luckily, Alex was faster than him and managed to dodge all of his attacks.

Eventually, Tensai managed to send a punch that frowned Alex's face's side.

He then looked at the lord with red eyes. "Okay; my turn!"

He said as he turned his wings into his huge Prototype fists and putted himself in fighting position.

Tensai tried to smash him in the face again, but Alex dodged and replied by smashing his face with his Prototype fist.

No too far, Blaz was sent crashing into the ground by Shinnok when then summoned two skeletons hands to grab and hold Blaz on the ground.

Luckily, he shot a thunder into Shinnok's face, knocking him further and letting the hands go of him.

Meanwhile, Tomada was fighting against Chameleon in a double-bladed-sword-against-katana duel.

The two opponents were fighting pretty good until Chameleon turned blue and shot a jet of ice toward Tomada.

Luckily, Sorrel used her blue eco to grab Tomada and put him out of harm's way.

"Thank you; I almost ended in ice bird!" Tomada joked to his mate.

however, this last one didn't payed attention to his joke. "We have better chances to win against this monster if we work together!" She said.

Tomada nodded in agrement as he grabbed his crossbow and shot an arrow at Chameleon while Sorrel used her yellow eco to shot fireballs at him.

Chameleon turned red and blocked their attacks with a fire sword.

However, they quickly charged at him and engaged a close combat.

Tomada used his tomahawk while Sorrel used her red eco to have a bigger strength.

However, Chameleon was proved to be a great fighter and could handle both of them.

Meanwhile, Jameson was facing Hsu Hao.

"*chuckles* Too bad; I,m gonna have to kill a poor defenceless owl with a baseball bat-" Was all he could say before Jameson smashed his head with his bat, knocking him out.

"That's what the black owl does." He said with looking at the camera with a cool look.

Meanwhile, Polo was watching the whole fight from the top of a huge rock with Metal Beak, Nyra and Skyler by his side.

He grinned as he noticed Fenn, Felina and Ferris getting close to them. "Looks like I'm gonna have to fight after all."

He then flew in the air to face the blue, red and green phoenix.

The three of them looked at the purple phoenix with angry looks.

"The battle of phoenixes starts NOW!" Fenn said.

**YEAH! This is extreme for the beginning, guys! Let's keep going and we will win!**

**Also, I posted a new poll on my home page if you're interested :)**


	27. Armageddon part 2

**New chapter that I dedicace to our back friend, Rico! Happy come back, Rio Legend :)**

Armageddon part 2

The two evil lords, Metal Beak and Nyra, glanced over at Polo fighting off against the three phoenixes of the force of light.

The king leaned his face close to Skyler's hear. "Skyler. Your mother and I are gonna help your futur mate to make this a 3-on-3 fight." He told her.

"Must I follow, Father?" She asked.

"No; you will go take care of youe former mate." He said with pointing to Alex who justly knocked Tensai out with his Prototype fists.

He was now breathing in exhaustion. "That was a hard one!"

Suddenly, he received red thunder which knocked him away and he landed on his back.

He looked up to see the bird that he loved flying down close to him with red thunder in her wings.

Her red eyes were looking at him like if they never met before.

Alex hardened the grip of his wing like a fist.

"SKYLER! STOP THAT! WE'RE FRIENDS!" He screamed in hope that she would hear him.

"No; you're my ennemy! I must kill you for my family!" She said in an emotionless ton.

She then shot red thunder to Alex with her wing.

The snow owl quickly blocked it by turning his wing into a shield.

"Skyler! Don't push me to fight you!" He said with his red eyes as he got back on his feet.

"And why should I listen to you?" She asked.

"BECAUSE THE OWL SAY SO!" He screamed in rage as he charged his former mate with his wing-blade.

Skyler grabbed her scythe and engaged a fight with the bird she forgot that she loved.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of a rock cliff that gave a good view on the battle, a vulture was watching the battle.

He was joined by another vulture like him. "What is going?"

"You should look at this; it is the most horrible thing I ever saw." He answered.

**(Brother my Brother by Blessid Union of Souls starts playing)**

Pedro was fighting off against Goro. He managed to punch him three times; two in the chest once in the face. However, Goro didn't felt a lot of pain and smashed Pedro across the face so hard that he spat blood out of his beak and was projected away.

Scorcher, turned into a night fury, was forcing his head against Onaga's. Eventually, he made a whip move and slapped Onaga in the face with his tail. The dragon king answered by headbutting Scrocher. In anger, Scorcher shot a blue plasma breath to Onaga's chest.

Roran and Kano were fighting together with their knives. Despite Roran's ones being harder than everybody else's, he had some difficulties fighting the mercenary.

Behind them, the Sheik Aïcha and Tremor were in rock mod and pushing the other, trying to overpower him. Unfortunately, Tremor managed to pin Aïcha and punched him in the face with his rock fist.

Roberto was fighting his zombified friend, Garrix, in close combat. Despite wanting to save the world, Roberto couldn't help but feel sadness to fight his friend which gave him the opportunity to smash Roberto in the face, making him spit blood.

Lilly was fighting against Shinnok in close combat. The two of them were pretty good and were giving the same ammount of damage to the other one.

Eduardo was facing Kotal into a power struggle. Kotal tried to stab the leader with his knife, but this last on blocked and headbutted him.

Tiago was fighting with Cyborg. Despite his quickness, Tiago couldn't do a lot of damage to the robotic creature.

Bia was making a telekinesis struggle with Ermac. This last one tried to shoot an energy ball to the young spix macaw who dodged it and shot an energy ball back at him, knocking him away.

Carla was facing Rain who was sending punches at her which she dodged for some or received. However, she fought back by making him slip on some of her water and sending an elbow drop on the back of his head.

Luca, in kaiju mod, was bitting the neck of one of Mnishka's creatures that was the same form as Luca. However, the creature managed to push him back and send a tail whip in his face.

Jonas was fighting Hotaru in an epic sword duel.

Karai and Kura (it sounds alike very much) were fighting in close combat too.

Meanwhile, Jameson was trying to fight Meat, but this last one coppied each one of his moves. "AWW! Forget about that; I have enough!" Jameson and Meat said simultaneously.

In the sky, Fenn and Polo were shooting fire at each other which they blocked with their shields.

Felina and Ferris were fighting Metal Beak and Nyra in a charging fight which neither was winning.

Rafael was fighting Frost in a saber duel; his assassin's sword against her ice dagger.

Meanwhile, Blu was keep fighting against Shang Tsung in the middle of the brawl.

"Ready to die?" He asked with a smirk.

Blu smiled back. "Bring it on!"

Reptile engaged a close combat against Stryker and, quite frankly, this last one was winning against the reptilian creature.

Joe was fighting against Noob and they were at draw. Bosco came from behind, but Nood's second body came out and fought against Bosco, not allowing him to help Joe.

Crexis was facing No Face who teleported. Crexis quickly opened a portal into which he jumped and started to fight No Face into the teleportation dimension.

Oli and Darrius were fighting each other in a vampire fight, trying to bite and claw the other.

Rico was throwing a jet of fire to the bird he loved, but was now a zombie. This last one blocked his fire with a red energy shield.

D'Vorah tried to sting Sienna with her scorpion dart on her back, but she dodged it and tried to fight back with vines which the bug-bird easily destroyed thanks to her tail.

Tomada and Sorrel were still trying to fight off Chameleon, but he was too strong for them. He smashed Sorrel across the face and kicked Tomada into his ribs, making him let go of his tomahawk.

* * *

Roran, who managed to knock Kano out tried to catch his breath and looked at the fight like the two vultures.

"Where? Where is all of this gonna lead us to?"

**That's it for this chapter, guys! I want to share a few things with you; I'm happy that Rico is back and truly hope he will allow me to be in his story; I dream about that since I'm here.**

**I recently got two new ****game consoles; a Gamecube and a PS4. TOO COOL!**

**Finally, I'm gonna try to end Armageddon as soon as possible since I don't want to creat competition with Rico's new story :)**


	28. Armageddon's true sense

**Before we begin, I want to admit to you that I've inspired myself from Pokemon: The movie for this part of the story :)**

Armageddon's true sense

Mauna was taking her breath back a little farther from the brawl as she was exhausted.

The female penguin couldn't stop looking at the battle and feel a sad feeling inside her.

"You feel it too?" Roran, who suddenly arrived next to Mauna, asked.

She looked at him in surprise. "Roran?"

Roran kept looking at the brawl.

* * *

Pedro and Nico smashed Goro in the face, knocking him to the ground, but both fallen down in exhaustion afterward.

Onaga bit Scorcher in the shoulder, making blood jump out and making him scream in pain. However, he replied by scratching him in the face before they both fallen down.

Aïcha smashed his head against Tremor's, breaking their rock mod and making both of them fall down in exhaustion.

Garrix speared Roberto, knocking both of them on the ground, but he didn't had enough force remaining to get up.

Lilly and Shinnok kicked each other's face simultaneously, both knocking out the other.

Eduardo and Kotal were holding each other and both threw themselves on the ground in exhaustion.

Tiago charged at full speed Cyborg and smashed his head into his stomach, knocking both of them on the ground.

Bia and Ermac were forcing their telekinesis power against the other's until it caused an explosion which knocked both of them away.

Carla and Rain both shot a waterfall which connected to cause a water explosion that knocked both of them down.

Tomada managed to smash his tomahawk into Chameleon's shoulder, but this last one stabbed his katana through Tomada's ribs. "TOMADA!" Sorrel screamed.

Jewel and Scarlet slashed the other's wing simultaneously, causing both of them to bleed and let go of their sword.

Rico received a wing punch in the face from Arlene who received a knee in the stomach from the first one. They both fallen down in pain.

The Angelus was hooting a light beam against Shard's green beam, but they both eventually ran out of energy and fallen on their knees.

Wayne and Kintaro punched each other's face simultaneously which knocked both of them out,

* * *

Roran was still looking in sadness at the battle.

"I understand now the true meaning of this battle of Armageddon." He said.

Mauna looked at him with a curious look.

"There is two things in this world; light and darkness. They are opposite and see things in difference which is why they fight against the other. Yet, one cannot exist without the other. The world needs white and black, good and evil. Both sides cannot understand that. They should see what they have in common instead of their differences. In conclusion, nobody will get out of the battle of Armageddon as a winner..."

* * *

Alex and Skyler were exhausted of fighting against each other.

"Skyler! Glauxdamnit! Stop that; I don't want to hurt you!" Alex said.

Skyler didn't answered and charged at Alex again with her scythe.

Alex just sold motionless, waiting for Skyler to get him.

Then, as she was about to slash him, Alex blocked her scythe with one wing.

With his other wing, he grabbed her back, pushed her toward him and putted her into a kiss.

Skyler was shocked, but suddenly, felt a warm feeling inside her and couldn't move her body.

Alex took the occasion to grab the ring into her navel with his wing and dragged it out with all of his strength.

As soon as the ring of purity was out of her navel, Skyler starts screaming in pain as red thunder jumped out of her body.

After a few seconds, the thunder stopped and Skyler was back in her normal form, laying unconscious on the ground.

"Skyler!" Alex said as he immediately took his mate in his wings and held her against his puffy chest. "Are you okay?!" He asked in hope she wasn't death.

She moned and slowly opened her eyes to see her mate. "A-Alex?" She weakly said.

The snow owl's eyes were filled with tears as he hugged his now-back-mate. "Skyler! I've thought I've lost you forever!"

She happily nuzzled her beak into Alex's puffy chest. "I'm sorry, Alex; I was conscious all the time, but I wasn't controlling my actions." She explained with a sad tone.

"It's okay, Sky; what matters is that you're back with me." He said with hugging happily his mate.

Once the hug was done, Skyler looked around and was shocked to see all those bodies laying on the ground.

(Oh my Glaux...)

* * *

Meanwhile, Blu and Shang Tsung and Blu were really tired.

"*pants* You're *pants* DEAD!" Shang Tsung screamed at Blu.

"*pants* No! You are!" Blu screamed back.

The two birds then charged at each other with a wing curled like a fist, ready to strike.

They then punched each other's face at the same time, making them spit blood and falling on the ground unconscious...

**Wow! This is really hardcore, guys! At least I got Skyler back on our side :)**


	29. Tears

**Let's start this chapter, because the owl say so!**

Tears

Fenn and Polo landed on the ground as they started to be exhausted.

Fenn looked around to see every fighter down.

"WE'RE NEVER GONNA LOOSE! YOU HEAR ME, FENN!" Polo screamed in anger.

"The darkness will never rule over this world, little brother!" Fenn screamed back at him, revealing that Polo was his little brother.

"It's all your fault! You took my place as the leader of the 1st phoenix army, which you call the 'Rio Army' and made of me a fallen phoenix! I wanted to have a family, but you took everything away from me!" He screamed in anger with tears in his eyes.

Fenn sighed with a sad look. "I'm sorry, Polo! I didn't knew it would go this way!" Fenn apologized to his brother.

"WELL, IT'S TOO LATE NOW! I'M GONNA RULE OVER THE WORLD WITH THE FORCE OF DARKNESS AS MY ARMY! SKYLER WILL BE MY WIFE AND QUEEN AND WE WILL HAVE CHILDREN TO SUCCESS US!" Polo screamed in anger as he started to make purple fire with his body.

Fenn looked in anger. "YOU ALREADY TOOK DUKE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER TOO!" He screamed as he started to make white fire with his body.

A little farther, Blu weakly went on his knee to see and saw the two phoenixes.

"F-Fenn?" he weakly said.

"It is no use!" Shang Tsung said, still on the ground.

"Yeah; we're the same force! We have to stop this fight!" Blu said, realizing Roran's point of view.

Meanwhile, Alex and Skyler also noticed it.

"D-Daddy!" Skyler said, still in Alex's wings.

Alex shook his head. "This is bad! They want to fight until one side falls! But no one must; that's what they don't get!" Alex said, also realizing Roran's point of view.

Skyler looked at them for a few seconds before looking down then at Alex. "I love you, Alex."

Alex looked at her. "What?"

Suddenly, Skyler flew out of his wings toward the phoenixes like a rocket.

"SKYLER!" Alex screamed at his mate.

"DIE!" Polo screamed as he shot a purple fire beam at Fenn.

"TAKE THAT!" Fenn screamed with shooting a white fire beam at his little brother.

Skyler was coming between the two. "STOOOOOP!"

Then, Skyler came between the two beams at the same moment where they made contact, finding herself between the two explosions.

"SKYLER!" Alex screamed in horror.

"What?!" Polo asked in shock.

"NO!" Fenn screamed as he realized what his daughter did.

Once the smoke faded, everybody could see Skyler laying lifeless on the floor with burning marks.

"SKYLER!" Alex screamed as he immediately ran to his girlfriend and took her in his wings.

Slowly, all the fighters around turned their attention to the scene.

Alex looked at his mate in his wings. "S-Sky? P-Please wake up." He softly said as tears started forming in his eyes.

**(My immortal by Evanescence starts playing)**

Fenn joined Alex. "I-Is she alive?" Fenn asked in panic.

Alex slowly looked at him and shook his head as tears started to flow on his cheeks.

Fenn was shocked and tears started to flow out of his eyes as well and he fallen on his knees.

"Skyler..no..." He whispered in sorrow.

Polo joined them with a sad look. "Oh...Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to...It's my fault!" Polo said with tears flowing out of his eyes.

Blu and Shang Tsung also started crying.

It was the case of every fighter, light and darkness's side.

Suddenly, Metal Beak and Nyra came behind Alex.

"The only reason why we leave you living is because it's a torture for you to be without your precious girlfriend!" Metal Beak said, clearly not feeling sad for Skyler.

Hearing these words, Alex's eyes turned red and he immediately turned around with his wing-blade and, in a half-second, stabbed it into Nyra's chest.

Metal was shocked, but didn't had time to cry for his mate as Alex immediately send him to join her by stabbing his wing-blade into his chest.

He didn't wasted time and turned his other wing into a wing-blade and slashed the evil lord's head.

He finished him off by turning his wings in Prototype fists and squashed his head with them, also destroyed his metal helmet in the process.

As he lifted his bloody wings, he screamed in rage so hard that everybody could hear him.

Once calmed down, Alex panted in exhaustion and turned his wings back normal.

He then went back to the corpse of his wife with Fenn and Polo.

Blu then flew next to Alex and putted a wing on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." Blu apologized to his friend.

"She look so peaceful, like if she was sleeping...a sleep from which she will never awake..." Alex said and broke in tears again.

Blu hugged him and cried too.

In the sorrow, the 4 birds didn't noticed the Angelus coming to the corpse of Skyler.

Blu noticed her. "Hey, what are you doing, Angelus?"

She putted her two wings on Skyler's chest before answering.

"Alex, your sadness, I felt it. And if this can heal your wound and ensure our futur, then I will grant your wish. And I will go join my sisters." She said as her wings started to shine.

Everybody stopped crying and looked at the Goddess of light.

"If I can't give you my love, Alex, I'll give you the future. Accept my gift..." She said as her wings started shining more.

Alex looked at her with a surprised look.

Suddenly, the Angelus's body started disappearing starting from her feet.

"My love for you will keep living throught Skyler's..." The Angelus said with looking at Alex with a final smile before disappearing completely.

Alex was shocked along with everybody else.

Fenn then putted a wing on Skyler's chest to feel a beating.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Fenn happily screamed.

Alex's sadness immediately faded away and everybody cheered in joy.

"She needs medical assistance!" Fenn screamed.

Alex looked at the sky.

"Thank you, Angelus..." He said with tears of joy in his eyes.

**Skyler! You're alright! I couldn't have continued without you! *cries* So this is the end of the battle of Armgeddon, dear friends. Looks like Roran was right all this time. We made it, guys, we made it. Thank you, Angelus, rest in peace with Duke :,)**


	30. Goodbyes

**Time to conclude this fight, guys.**

Goodbyes

The force of light and darkness were standing face to each other in the middle of Egypt's desert.

Fenn and Polo, the two brothers were looking at each other.

"So I guess it is time to say goodbye, right?" Polo asked.

Fenn nodded.

It was also time for the A-Birds and Thunderbirds to leave for their respective countries.

Fenn had difficulties saying goobye to his brother despite everything he did.

**(See You Again by Wiz Khalifa &amp; Charlie Puth starts playing)**

The two phoenixes hugged each other.

"I'm so sorry for killing Duke and trying to take Skyler!" Polo said as tears started flowing out of his eyes.

Fenn also started crying. "I-It's okay, Little Bro. It's in the past now." He said with a sad tone.

They were not the only ones to say goodbye.

Blu was saying goodbye to his little sister who was going back to Africa with the Thunderbirds.

"We just reunited and we must already leave each other." Lilly said with tears in her eyes.

Blu hugged her with tears in his eyes. "Don't worry, Lilly; I will always be with you no matter the distance."

This made the young macaw look into her brother's eyes while crying, knowing that he was right.

Alex was also saying goodbye to his older brother and Jameson.

"Thank you for everything, Bro." Alex said, trying to hold back his tears.

This last one suddenly hugged him. "I'm so happy that you're alive! I've thought I was left without family all that time."

Alex couldn't hold back his tears as he burried his head into his brother's chest.

Once they broke the hug, Alex looked at Jameson.

"Jameson. You promise me to keep an eye on my brother once you'll be back in North America?" Alex asked him.

Jameson nodded with a smile. "You can count on me, Buddy!"

Skyler was looking at Duke's spirit (Who said Star Wars?).

They didn't do anything but looking at each other's eyes, understanding the other.

Skyler was thanking him for all the time he was with her and for treating her like his own sister.

Duke was telling Skyler to forget everything that happened and to enjoy her life with the people she loves.

She then hugged Duke's spirit with tears in her eyes as he hugged her too.

Roran was in his corner, looking at the ground.

Carmen then came to see him.

"Hey, Roran. I wanted to know if you finally decided to be a Thunderbird?" The macaw asked him.

He stayed in silence for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know, Carmen; I think I still need some time to think." He replied.

Suddenly, she putted a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

Roran was surprised and looked at her leaving, instinctively putting a wing on his cheek.

While hugging his sister, Blu looked around.

Eduardo and Sienna were hugging tightly Garrix (Shard gave them back their lives).

Rico and Arlene were kissing each other, finally showing their love to one another.

Jewel was saying goodbye to Wayne, her best friend.

Xerxes was apologizing to Hyrum for not trusting him.

After a long goodbye, Polo flew away with all the force of darkness.

As he was flying away, Polo took one last look at his brother behind.

"You'll always be a brother for me..." This last one whispered.

Soon enough, Felina came next to him and putted a wing on his shoulder.

He looked at her with a smile.

"It's time to go home." The blue phoenix said.

"Fenn. There's something you must know." She said.

Fenn looked curiously as Felina whispered in his hear.

He suddenly putted a surprised look on his face and looked at Felina with a smile before looking at her belly on which she putted a wing over.

Afterward, Fenn went back to the Rio Army with a smile as the A-Birds and Thunderbirds left with their respectives phoenix.

"Hey, Fenn. What did Felina told you?" Blu curiously asked.

Fenn smiled at him. "I'm gonna be a Daddy..."

Everybody looked at him in surprise and smiled. Skyler came to hug him happily.

"Let's go back home." Fenn said as he opened the blue portal that was going to lead them back home.

**The battle of Armageddon is over, guys! Roran was right. I admit that I inspired myself from Fast and Furious 7 with Vin Diesel and Paul Walker.**


	31. Celebrations

**Finally, guys! Time to end the tears and start partying for our great victory! Let's start because the owl say so!**

Celebrations

It was nightime in the amazon and everything was organized like at the end of Rio 2.

Every Amazon creatures were gathered to celebrate.

Carla was flying in the air in front of the great tree.

"Everybody put their paws, talons, and tails together for the most amazing talent ever gathered in one jungle - it's Amazon Untamed!" She said before flying with Crexis.

The song started playing and everybody started dancing.

Blu jumped on front of the tree and was singing while dancing.

"They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be! I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way!"

Jewel then arrived beside him and sang the next part while dancing.

"I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame! I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams!"

Roberto then flew above while singing "Ha, haa, haa, haa, ha."

Blu sang the next part while dancing with Jewel.

"I am the sand at the bottom half of the hourglass, glass, glass."

"Ha, haa, haa, haa, ha." Roberto continued.

"I'll try to picture me without you, but I can't!" Jewel sang.

"'Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long!" Blu sang.

It was Tomada's turn as this last one was on a branch.

"And if we meet forever now, put the blackout curtains down, just not for long, for long!"

Alex then took the tag while breakdancing.

"We could be immohohoho, immortals, immohohohoho, immortals! Hohohohoho, immortals, immohohohoho, immortals!"

They stopped for a few seconds before Nico came to take the tag.

"Sometimes, the only payoff for having any faith-"

Pedro took the tag.

"Is when it's tested again and again, everyday!"

Skyler took the tag while bellydancing in front of Alex.

"I'm still comparing your past to my future!"

Sorrel took the tag while dancing next to Tomada.

"It might be your wound, but they're my sutures!"

"Ha, haa, haa, haa, ha." Roberto continued.

Xerxes took the tag.

"I am the sand at the bottom half of the hourglass, glass, glass."

"Ha, haa, haa, haa, ha."

Rafael then sang while dancing with Eva.

"I'll try to picture me without you, but I can't!"

Fenn then flew in the air and started singing.

"'Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long!"

Scorcher took the tag.

"And if we meet forever now, put the blackout curtains down, just not for long, for long!"

Bosco started singing while dancing.

""We could be immohohoho, immortals, immohohohoho, immortals!"

Stryker took the tag while dancing with Karai.

"And if we meet forever now, put the blackout curtains down"

Carla jumped in the air and sang loud.

"We could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long!"

Rico sang while dancing with Arlene.

"We could be immohohoho, immortals!"

Then, Alex as he was dancing with Skyler.

"Immohohoho, immortals!"

Then Tomada.

"Hohohohoho, immortals!"

Finally, Blu.

"Immohohoho, immortals!"

Blu and Jewel kissed each other at the end of the song like every couples like Alex and Skyler, Tomada and Sorrel, Bia and Alondra, Carla and Crexis, etc.

Nico and Pedro jumped in front of the screen with Pedro saying "Ha haa!"

"Is it the end?" Nico asked.

Suddenly, Alex arrived in front of the two.

"Nope; there will be a after-credits scene." He replied with blinking at the screen.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"BECAUSE THE OWL SAY SO!"


	32. Birds of the river have tostick together

**Last Chapter, boys!**

Birds of the river have to stick together

Blu, Jewel and some of their friends were gathered at Alex and Skyler's nest entrance.

"Wow! I can't believe that the chicks are finally here!" Tomada happily said.

Blu nodded. "Alex and Skyler must be really proud!"

Suddenly, Alex came to the entrance with something in his wings.

"Here's our son, Kenny." He said with expanding his wings to reveal a male snow owl chick who was sleeping into Alex's puffy chest and yawned.

Everybody made charmed noises when they saw the newborn baby.

Alex went back to Skyler, who was still laying on her back in the nest because she just stood the last month laying on the eggs, and took another one.

"And our daughter, Merida." He said with expanding his wings to reveal a female snow owl chick who was also sleeping into his wings and yawned too.

Everyone was charmed even more.

Finally, Alex gave Merida back to his mate and came back with a last one.

"And our last daughter, Shilo." He said with expanding his wings to reveal a miniature version of Skyler sleeping in his wings.

"Awwwww!" Everybody was charmed.

Blu looked at this with a smile.

"The battle of Armageddon was over. Alex and Skyler were now parents. My beautiful Carla was now married to Crexis same as Bia and Alondra. The jungle could now live in peace. I finally know that I have a family that loved before we were seperated. It was like a dream-a dream becoming true-The people of this planet loves to live freely and we'll do anything we can to keep it like that." Blu thought.

* * *

The Rio Army, A-Birds and Thunderbirds were all watching sunsets in their respectives country.

"This was the story of the most amazing birds in the world who will defend it at any cost!" Blu said with Jewel and his kids cuddled against him.

"Birds of the river..." He started.

"HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!" The three armies finished simultaneously.

**This is it, guys! We won our battle together! I wanna thank everybody who joined this story and allowed to creat the Rio Army, A-Birds and Thunderbirds.**

**It was an honnor for me to team up with awesomes authors like you. Finding this site randomly was the better thing that happened to me because it allowed me to meet you.**

**This saga is maybe done, but the Rio Army isn't; you can always make a story of yours that takes place before, between or after my saga. Remember; this isn't MY story; it is each and everyone of yours.**

**But hey! You all think I will never continue writing about this saga? That the Rio Army, A-Birds and Thunderbirds's adventures are done? Let me tell ya all somethin; never say never because the owl doesn't say so :)**

**And, before I go, it is not to show-off, but my saga have 2 votes while Ricardo's have 1; I'm currently winning the poll :)**


	33. Question

**Guys I've been thinking a lot and there's something I would like to know; would you like me to bring back Rio Mating Session?**


End file.
